Darry's Custody Battle
by PrincessSkywalkerOrgana
Summary: AU. In the aftermath of the events at Windrixville, a new law requires that the court examine custody. Will Darry keep custody or will Ponyboy go to a Boys Home.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I had taken this down initially because of concerns over its quality. But I decided I like it and I hope it gives at least someone entertainment. This is my first outsiders fanfic.. I welcome any concrit or feedback.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is all SE Hinton's property (and any of her licensees).

"Pony," I said, looking at my kid brother, never had the word _kid _had more meaning then when describing Pony, earnestly. "Watch your tone. Watch what you say."

"But, what if they try to say that _Johnny _killed Bob." Pony said, breaking my heart again. The doctor had explained it to me. Ponyboy was dissociating. Believing that he, not Johnny, had killed Bob was easier than the truth: Johnny was dead. However, dissociating or not, we were inside the court building and I absolutely did not want those words said and repeated.

We were grease, JD. This day would be hard enough without Pony speaking out like this. I had tried to get the date postponed until he was feeling better, but as if to prove my point, the judges had refused to set the date back. They had told me that I could charged with contempt of court if I did not present him. I would have easily taken the contempt of court to prevent Pony this trauma, however, that would have guaranteed that Ponyboy would have ended up in a Boys Home and would have had to testify anyways.

We were waiting outside Judge Alexander's courtroom for Pony's trial. I had looked him up the moment I had seen we were assigned to his docket, going to the library for the first time for over a year. It did not look good for us. A fact that made me laugh as this should be open and shut. In fact, it should be the soc's on trial, not Pony. After all, they are the ones who held his head under the water.

I forced myself to stop thinking about that. If I went down that path I wouldn't be able to focus. Steve had jokingly called me 'all brawn no brain' once, but I believed that if I stayed on this mental path, I would prove him right.

Instead, I tried to focus on Ponyboy and how to help him even if this did not go our way. "Is there a kidnapping option?" I asked myself, starting to try to plan how I could help Pony escape from jail and run to Canada. Another benefit of this plan was that, this would also help keep Soda from being drafted for the dratted Vietnam War.

Soda came up to me. He appeared to know what I was thinking. He put a hand of my shoulder, trying not to let Pony see what he was doing.

"Don't sweat it, kid, there is nothing the state can do that we can't undo." Steve said, looking bored. He took out a cigarette.

I immediately grabbed it out of his hand, angry. Why didn't the guys ever think? Smoking. In a courthouse. What a way to impress the judge.

"Sorry." Steve said, a cloud passing his face, looking guilty for once. "I didn't think."

Soda clapped Steve on the arm to show it was okay. Before I could say anything, a tall bald white man and a short white woman approached me.

"I am Bruce Smart, Judge Natalie White's CSO. This is Miriam Hartman, Judge Alexander's CSO. There has been a change of schedule. You will be appearing in Judge Natalie White's courtroom. Same time. If I might escort you I will fill you in on procedure."

Soda looked a bit concerned, but I was not. We could not get worse than Judge Alexander, could we. We followed the man. He paused for a moment and I caught up to him. Subtly indicating to Soda that he should follow me there.

"Judge White has all of the briefs that have been filed. We also have the procedural motion regarding limiting Ponyboy's testimony." Bruce said. "Do you know the procedure of juvenile court."

I hesitated but said, "I would appreciate any information you could provide." The legal aid attorney had told me a bit, but I didn't trust him. He had too many cases and we weren't paying him enough to care.

I had a feeling that somehow Bruce understood. He told me, his face impassive,. "Juvenile court is closed court. I noticed you have friends with you. That should be fine so long as you, as Ponyboy's guardian, and Ponyboy do not object… and they behave. I will warn you, Judge White is strict about that. She will have no compunction about citing anyone for contempt or kicking anyone acting unruly out of the courtroom. We have scheduled the whole morning for this. Judge White would like to resolve this matter this morning." Bruce looked over his shoulder, which I appreciated. At least he was showing some concern about Ponyboy. "We understand the… psychological considerations during this trial. Back to procedure. Unlike in criminal court, the judge has more of an active role. Judge White is one of the assertive ones. She can tell the attorneys to call witnesses and ask questions of all witnesses."

I nodded. At that point we arrived. Bruce gestured Soda and I inside.

I went forward to get Ponyboy, but Bruce shook his head. "Mr. Ponyboy Curtis. Please wait out here." Bruce raised his voice. "Anyone having business in the case of the State vs. Ponyboy Curtis enter the courtroom. Latecomers will not be tolerated."

I quickly gave Pony a hug. "It will be fine. Watch your tone." _Where is your cursed lawyer…. Max… you had better get here and fast._

Soda followed suit and looked over his shoulder as I tugged him inside, Steve on his other side, Two-Bit following close behind us.

Bruce led us to seats right behind what I recognized as the defendant's table.

Five minutes later, though it seemed like a year later, Ponyboy was led in and seated on the table. "Where was his lawyer." I thought yet again. I had pawned the last piece of mom's jewelry to pay his fees and he could not even come in on time.

I walked forward put my hand on Pony's shoulder. I kept my right hand on Pony's shoulder and Soda put his hand on Pony's left. I gave Soda a comforting, it will be all right look, over Ponyboy's shoulder. I also needed to keep Soda calm, or there was no telling what he would do.

The door in the front of the court room opened and the judge, a woman with laughing eyes who still managed to look stern with red hair walked in. "Where is the attorney for the defense?" she asked right as the bailiff said, "Superior court is now in session. The honorable Natalie Madison White now presiding."

I stood up, uncertainly. "I do not know, your honor. I spoke to him this morning and he was aware of the hearing time."

"Who are you."

"Darrel Shayne Curtis, Jr., your honor. Ponyboy is my youngest brother."

"You are also his guardian?"

"Yes, ma'am." I cursed myself for not mentioning that first. "Who is the attorney?"

"Max Samuelson."

I could see the eye roll. "Mr. Smart, please call Mr. Samuelson and tell him if he is not here in fifteen minutes not only will he be subject to ethics liability, but he will be subject to contempt of court citation."

Before Bruce got up, the door opened and Max Samuelson came rolling in. I resisted the impulse to smack him, there would be enough time for that later if need be. "My apologies your honor."

Natalie just glared at him. "Kathleen Renart for the state, your honor." The attorney on the other side of the room said, getting up.

"Max Samuelson for defendant, Ponyboy Michael Curtis, your honor."

I could not listen to the state's charges. I focused on Ponyboy who had turned around and was looking at me. I kept one hand on Soda's arm and one on Steve's to keep both of them calm and collected during the statements.

The first witness was the officer who, to my great surprise and joy, only testified to what he saw when he got there. Max also, to my surprise, did a great job making sure to emphasize to the court on cross-examination that all he had knowledge about was what happened when he got there. that he had seen broken bottles and a lot of hair as well as splashed water on the scene, consistent with someone being drowned.

Max called the Socs, who came in with their parents and the girls, especially Cherry Valance, gave their parents a nervous look before testifying. I let my breath out when they all testified honestly that it was Bob who had instigated the fight. I would take anything.

Soda and I testified without incident. The only question that gave me pause was when they asked about Dally. I knew his record and what answering the question did you know Dally and was he a friend of yours meant. But he was above all a member of our gang. A dear friend who had looked after Pony and Johnny. And he deserved our acknowledgement.

I saw Soda hesitate with that one as well. But like me, he gave Pony a sorrowful look, but testified honestly.

Lastly, Max called Ponyboy, which caused me to glare death at him. He looked nervous as he knew what this meant. Most of his business came from the East Side. If he messed this up not only could he not walk into my turf without Soda, me, or the guys jumping him, he would have problems getting business from anyone on the east side.

"Your honor, before Ponyboy Curtis testifies, may I approach?"

"May I approach as well." I asked, wanting to ensure that Max did not mess this up.

"I am inclined to agree." Natalie said, obviously having limited faith in Max. "Ms. Renart?'

I started when she said,"No objections from the state, your honor."

I approached but let Max do the talking. I knew my presence itself would keep him focused and doing a good job. "Your honor, my client has suffered an emotional and physical trauma. Therefore, this has led to him believing, at least to a degree, that, frankly, he killed Robert Sheldon, Jr., which the facts do not bear out. I can present Ponyboy's doctors who will testify to this. I therefore request that he be asked only general questions and as little as possible about the events of that night."

That was probably sufficient but I felt compelled to speak. Before I could say anything. The judge said, "I would like to speak to Mr. Curtis's doctor." She turned to Renart. "Any rebutting doctors?"

Kathleen shook her head. "We reserve the right to call a rebutting expert, however we fully expect to be satisfied."

"Your honor." I asked, uncertainly. "May I say something."

The judge hesitated but nodded. "He has nightmares of what happened and just is recovering from a four day coma. Please, I beg you. "

"Thank you, Mr. Curtis. I will hear the doctor's testimony in chambers and the present parties may accompany me."

I nodded to Sodapop to tell him to watch Pony as I followed the judge. The Soc's had arrived with their parents to testify and I wanted to make sure that they did not try anything. The guys also nodded slightly to indicate that they were on guard. Steve affected his bored look, which indicated the opposite, that he was on guard, his hand also subtly went to his back pocket, where I know his switch was.

I focused on the judge's face as the doctor repeated everything, albeit in more technical terms. "In my professional medical opinion, Ponyboy Curtis cannot and will not accurately relate anything that blames Johnny Cade. I respectfully recommend that the attorneys do not ask him anything even slightly stressful."

Natalie nodded. "So ordered. I believe that we have enough of an account of what happened. Ask him what is necessary to fill in gaps, but nothing about the fight, the flight to Windrixville, which is irrelevant to this portion of the proceedings or especially the fire."

My ears perked up at the statement _this portion of the proceedings._what else was there.

"All right. Back to the court room."

"The state calls, Mr. Ponyboy Michael Curtis to the stand."

I watched nervously as Ponboy went to the stand. Luckily, the judge, prosecutor, and Max all abided by the rules. They asked Pony simple questions about school and in the middle would squeeze in a question about how they got to the park.

"All right. I think I have enough information to rule, unless you have anything else." Judge White said.

I held Sodapop's hand tightly trying not to let my face show any anxiety, but knowing I was failing miserably.

"The evidence is clear. First of all, Ponyboy did not touch Bob, and any fighting that he did was clearly self-defense. Therefore, I find him not guilty on charges."

I made and pounded my fist on my leg in victory holding back a yell of victory.

Some of the guys were not so restrained. I heard Two-Bit let out a victory whoop in the back.

I got a sense of foreboding as no one dismissed the court. Max's body language also made me nervous.

"However, unfortunately, the newly passed legislation requires that we also consider the matter of custody." Natalie said. "Therefore, that part of the case is now open. We have Ellen here, from the Department of Children and Families, and Margaret Saunders, representing DCF. Mr. Samuelson, will you be representing the Curtis family."

"I am afraid I am a criminal attorney and do not have the requisite expertise." Max Samuelson said, making me want to clobber him.

"Mr. Smart, see which attorney is on rotation today to represent the Curtis family and twenty minute recess."

I needed to collect my breath. I was seeing red. Pony wasn't guilty so why was I going to lose custody. I had no doubt that given the turn of events I was going to lose him to a boy's home. I did not have the time to think fast nor the money to hire a lawyer who had been around the bend and done this.

"Darry." Pony asked, looking so small and lost that it broke my heart.

I turned away to collect myself, seeing Soda grab him from the corner of my eyes.

"Muscles, you let us know what you need." Steve said, quietly. "I can go get Tim's boys here within thirty minutes."

It was tempting and I hesitated as I considered grabbing Ponyboy and driving as fast as we could to Canada.

I shook my head though. That wouldn't help anything, we didn't know for sure how the judge would rule and we could get caught before we got out and that would make the whole situation worse. Not to mention the fact that the guys would get put in the cooler.

No, if this went wrong, I would tell Steve to distract Soda and grab him by myself. If I made it to Canada, then I would call Soda. I shook my head. The guys would say I had planned this out too well especially given that I knew that my better sense would likely overrule that course of actions anyways.

I remembered with a start that Mr. Smythe, one of my high school English teachers, who had liked me and was giving Pony some good grades and letters home had said that he knew Natalie White. Mr. Syme had also offered to help intercede with her or a social worker he knew when the state got very uppity right after Windrixville about having Pony testify when he was still in coma. I hoped that offer was still available.

I fished out some change from my quarter and dialed his number, which I remembered because I had to call him about Pony's grade two weeks ago. He was one of my last hopes. I knew that no attorney who was chosen out of a lottery would be too helpful.

"Mr. Syme, this is Darrel… Darrel Curtis. I am sorry to disturb you. However, we are at Ponyboy's hearing."

I heard his voice get alert.

"Judge White is presiding."

He let out a breath.

"But now they are challenging my custody. I don't want Pony in a boys home."

"Darrel calm down. Don't do anything rash." He said, as if he could have heard my thoughts earlier. "I know Natalie, she is a good judge and a fair judge. She is creative. She will recognize that you are a good guardian who has given everything for Pony. One other thing when I have you on the phone. Don't worry about any… class effects. She is good at looking past that. The fact that you don't have a high priced attorney will actually help you in her court room. Finally though, tell your friends, no antics. She is also no nonsense."

I let out my breath. At least the attorney thing worked in my favor

"Just remember, she is creative and too smart for her own good. She will pull some stunt that will make it look like she is going to rule against you."

"Sir…"

"I will drive down to the courtroom. I don't have a class until after lunch anyways. But just remember what I said, keep everyone calm. Be unfailingly honest. It will work out. In fact, she might chew DCF a new one for what they have been doing to you."

I smiled besides myself. I wanted to see that. "I really appreciate this, Mr. Syme."

"Don't thank me. Just take care of your brothers. Let me hang up so I can get to the courtroom. I am sure the recess is almost over."

"thanks. Bye."

Sure enough, when I turned around Bruce Smart was standing there. "The next pool attorney is Greta Galvestone, she will be here in five minutes and will meet you just outside the courtroom. Judge White has extended the recess for fifteen minutes."

"Thank you, Mr. Smart."

He nodded shortly, turned and left.

I sighed and walked back to the courtroom. I was surprised to see a nattily dressed middle aged white woman already waiting. "Mr. Darrel Curtis? I am Greta."

"This is my brother, Sodapop Curtis. These are our friends, Steve Randle and Keith Matthews."

The guys nodded, feigning indifference.

"We do not have much time. Both older Mr. Curtis's please join me. Mr. Randle, Mr. Matthews, it was nice to meet you. I will be calling both of you as witnesses and as such I would like to ask that you hang around."

I saw the guys smirk and I sent them a warning look. We needed Greta. Unlike with Max, there was no inherent threat of violence or loss of business.

"Mr. Curtis, I am assuming that both of you are seeking custody of Ponyboy?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Sodapop, how old are you?"  
"17."

Greta inclined her head. "I am going to have to ask you to leave for part of this. My primary client will be Mr. Darrel Curtis, as he is over 18 and therefore has legal standing. He will also be named the primary guardian."

I nodded for the two of us.

"The main focus of this hearing will the best interest of the child, Ponyboy." Greta explained. "Judge White is one of the best child advocates on the court. However, she is also one of the most creative judges. So I am going to tell you off the bat, I cannot predict how she will rule. she is impossible to predict."

My emotions were on a roller coaster at that point.

"what I can predict is that she will take a holistic view of the picture. She will ask about things that you may think irrelevant. I highly recommending answering her questions and answering them truthfully. I will object if I think its too far left field"

"what about this law she mentioned." I asked, desperately, as I knew the recess was almost over.

Greta's expression made my heart freeze. "Unfortunately, the legislature passed a law mandating that any child who ran away and did not return within 24 hours be removed from the home until it can be determined that the home situation is safe. Additionally, in a temporary custody situation, the presumption is against the guardian. And I noticed from the paperwork sent over, that DCF never labeled you permanent guardian."

I groaned internally, drat DCF. The situation looked bad. I knew that Pony wouldn't survive long in a Boys Home and so I needed to find an alternate placement fast or risk losing Pony.

"And Soda can't be termed guardian because he is not 18." I was more than willing to move out or cede custody to Soda if that is what it took to keep Pony out of a Boys Home. Hey, Soda usually understood Pony and his ticks better anyways.

"That is correct." Greta said. "However, as I said, it will look good if Soda agrees to be secondary guardian."

"that would entail?"

"Giving your word to the court that you will help Darrel raise Ponyboy, help financially-"

"otherwise known as all of what I am already doing." Soda said, starting to lose it. "Darry is an excellent guardian."

"I know that. Once the hearing is done, so will Judge White. However, it is probably going to be a multiple hearing case and you have to be prepared that she will take Ponyboy from your custody at least temporarily. Are there any relatives that Ponyboy could stay with?"

I shook my head. He would be better off at a Boys home then with Uncle Charlie. "There is an Uncle, but he has problems."

"He could stay with the Randles or Matthews?" Soda suggested.

Greta shook her head. "They are not family. Besides, they are too close to you."

Greta sighed. "I will do what I can to expedite the hearing. Tell me about any medical or emotional concerns."

I summarized Pony's headaches and nightmares. I also told her about his dissociative disorder. "I am the only one who can get him to sleep many nights." Soda said, breaking down.

"I can use that to get a hearing date moved up." Greta said.

I turned to Sodapop. "Why can't Soda go with him? He won't take up much room at the Boy's house. Technically he is a minor."

"Soda, if you want, you can make that motion in front of the judge. See what she says."

Greta looked at her watch and turned to me. "All right, Mr. Sodapop Curtis I will have to ask you to leave so I can ask my client about some privileged material."

"Go find the guys. Fill them in." I told Soda, tiredly. I was selfishly glad that I wouldn't be there when they heard the news that Ponyboy definitely was not coming home tonight.

Soda nodded. He put his hand on my shoulder on the way out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own. SE Hinton does

"What caused Pony to run away. Remember I am bound by attorney client privilege not to reveal what you say that is why I asked Mr. Curtis to leave. That being said I cannot allow you or anyone else I call as a witness to lie either."

I lowered my head. I knew I had to say it though. "I was tired, he was mouthing off. i…. I slapped him and he ran out the door. He is in track you know so I couldn't catch up with him nor could Soda. Soda and I thought he would just… just cool off and come home and then I could apologize. I swear I have never hit him before and never will again…"

She laughed slightly at my shame and chagrin as I relayed one of the worst days of my life. "Keep that remorse for the court. but anyone who has raised teenagers knows that it will happen. Back to business. The court is going to want to see a family budget. Put one together for me as fast as you can. I will tell the court since this was last minute this is approximate but make it as accurate as you can. Who brings in the household income?"

"I work two jobs, Soda works. I don't let Pony work except in the summer. I want him to concentrate on school."

"He runs track?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Greta."

I was coming to like this woman a lot more than Max. She looked at her clock. "Okay, two minutes left. Who else are in your support network, namely who else helps you raise Ponyboy, shuttle him, etc.?"

"The guys, Steve and Two-Bit are both my buddies and helpful.. They help me get Pony and keep him safe."

"What about this gang war, Socs and Greasers?"

"We keep Pony insulated from that as much as possible, but it is a fact of life on the East Side." I said, trying to figure out how best to word it.

"Can it accurately be phrased as a fight for survival? And a self-defense fight?"

"For us, yes."

"when you say us, you mean your gang."

"Yes." I stood strong.

'I understand you are the leader?"

"Yes."

"Going back to the guys, since we have another minute. How often are they over?"  
'I leave the door unlocked. None of my guys have the best home life. They come and go as they please. I sometimes even get Tim, the leader of the Shepard gang coming over."

"Okay, last question since we don't have too much time, why haven't you budgeted for the state money?"

I gave her a blank stare.

She looked back at me, anger growing. "You have not been receiving monthly child support checks from the state?"

"No." I said, puzzled. "What is that."

She bit her lip. And gestured at me to start walking into the court room.

"Did anyone explain to you the food stamp option? What about health insurance for children?"

'Hey, I make a salary. So does Soda. we don't need no food stamps." I fell into East side grammar.

"One last question, as we go inside. You had a football scholarship for college."

"Yes. A partial scholarship."

She shook her head slightly. "Mr. Randle, Mr. Curtis, Mr. Matthews. Judge White is going to be antsy to continue so if you want in, come in now."

They followed me in.

"Your honor, My client, Mr. Darrel Curtis, has been an able guardian to his brother in tough circumstances. The circumstances that caused Mr. Ponyboy Curtis to run away are regrettable however, the event that triggered the law, the four hours, were outside of Mr. Curtis's control. He rightly expected that Mr. Curtis would find his friend, Johnny Cade, speak with him, and then return home. At which point Mr. Curtis intended to set some new house rules. Returning to Mr. Curtis's parenting ability, under Mr. Darrel Curtis's tutelage, Ponyboy has brought home excellent grades, has won track medals, and from all accounts is a well-adjusted young man. This is in large part thanks to Mr. Darrel Curtis and his community. Removing him would severely hinder his growth and development and break apart a family that has sacrificed so much to stay together. Thank you, your honor.' Greta inclined her head respectfully at the judge and sat down.

"Your honor, DCF has expressed concerns since the beginning. Mr. Curtis is young, he is dealing with responsibilities beyond himself. Neither DCF nor the state question that Mr. Darrel Curtis's heart is in the right place, just that he has shown himself incapable. Mr. Ponyboy Curtis should NEVER have been in the situation in the first place. Not only at the park where the fight occurred. But, our contention is that his lapse in parenting occurred much before, Namely, when he allowed his brother to go to a movie with a known delinquent, Dallas Winston, who has a police record as long as my arm, Mr. Dallas Winston. who subsequently died in a police shootout."

I tensed up there. I had heard this woman, a different attorney, not Kathleen Renart, sit there and call me a bad parent but when she went after Dally… Dally who died after snapping. Dally who died in a police shootout because the idiot cops thought the gun was loaded. The rational side of my brain knew it was more suicide then anything. That the cops had to raise their guns when Dally raised his. With his record…

But couldn't they have shot to disable rather than kill?

I looked back at the boys and raised and dropped my hand subtly to tell them all to cool it. If I knew Steve, and I did, he was getting ready to walk and punch out the attorney for maligning Dally.

"It was at this movie that Mr. Winston antagonized Mr. Sheldon and his friends which led to the altercation later. Not only this, but after the events at the park, Mr. Curtis was unable to track his brothers even though Mr. Winston, a supposed friend, and a member of the gang of which Mr. Curtis is the leader, had squired him away in one of his hideouts. This is not the behavior of a responsible parent. Not to mention that he seems unable to prevent Ponyboy from getting injured. I have hospital records a mile long."

That was not my fault, I kept him as safe as I could living on the east side.

I looked surreptitiously at my watch. Time was my enemy here. I knew enough about court to know that if the judge wasn't satisfied in the allotted time she would schedule another hearing for another day.

Sure enough. "Unfortunately, it looks like there are multiple issues here. We will have to schedule another hearing." Judge White said. "I am afraid I will have to place Ponyboy Curtis into the care of the state until such time as another guardian is appointed or Mr. Darrel Curtis regains custody. I am also ordering that the people in charge of the state home report to me on Mr. Curtis's condition, how he adjusts, and a psychiatric evaluation. Given the medical issues involved, I am also ordering that someone monitor him closely."

"No!" Ponyboy screamed, breaking my heart. "Darry… Darry please. Soda.."

I leapt over the table going to Ponyboy, not caring about anything but getting to my brother. I knew that Soda was right behind me.

"It is okay, Pone, I am right here, Pone."

I was concentrating on him so I missed the pained look on the Judge's face.

"Your honor, if I may." Soda said, pausing until the Judge nodded. "My name is Sodapop Patrick Curtis, I am his younger brother. I was wondering if I may go with Pony to the boys home. I am 17. I don't even need an extra bed or nothing. I will just stay with Pony. Make sure he is okay."

I bit my lip, my eyes pleading with the Judge. Pony wouldn't sleep properly without Soda. He would have nightmares and wake up half the boys in the place.

"Tomorrow, Mr. Sodapop Curtis, call DCF, they will inform you which boys home Mr. Ponyboy Curtis is in, and unless a contrary order comes down from my court, you may join him."

I nodded to myself, satisfied, that was better than nothing. I saw Soda lean down and whisper into Ponyboy's ear. He nodded.

"Mr Curtis. The day after tomorrow, at 9 AM, you may sue for custody of Mr. Ponyboy Curtis."

"Ma'am, if I may do it now." I said, knowing that there was no way that I was not going to sue for custody of my brothers. I had made this decision years ago, and by god, I was not going to back off now.

"The day after tomorrow." Judge White said, firmly. "I want you to think about it for a night. Think about the responsibility, the work, what you could do if you just had to think about yourself. At that point we will schedule the next hearing in this matter. I am denying DCF's second motion, subject to the rules of the Boys Home, I am placing no restrictions on visits or phone calls."

The social worker, Patti, had a smug look on her face that I wanted to wipe off her face as she walked towards Ponyboy.

Before she got there, I gave him a rare hug. "Stay strong, all right, Pone. I will call 9 AM sharp. Tomorrow Soda will be there, okay, so just hold on for one night."

"Darry." He said, weakly.

Before I got answer, the social worker got there. "Mr. Darrel Curtis, please drop a suitcase for Ponyboy with his belongings at DCF headquarters a 2332 Girard stret. We will get it for him. Ponyboy, tell your brother if there is anything you want."

Pony shook his head mutely.

"All right, per the judge's order, you will see Sodapop tomorrow and he can bring anything Darry ah _forgets." _

I stuffed my hands in my pockets to keep myself from punching her and knocking the condescending tone out of her voice. I know she is implying that I either don't care about Pony or would want to steal his possessions.

We watched mutely as Pony was guided outside again. I smiled at him encouragingly when he looked back at me.

I grabbed one of Soda's shoulders and Steve grabbed the other. Two-Bit put his hand on my shoulder. We must have made quite a picture for anyone watching. We probably looked like the JD hood gang that we were.

"All right, Mr. Curtis. Could I come over to your house to discuss strategy with you at some point? I am available after 6 PM today and tomorrow."

"How about tomorrow." Soda interjected, making me laugh. I knew he was suggesting that so I would be busy and focused.

"That sounds like a good plan. But just plan on a lengthy meeting. All right?"

I nodded. We exchanged phone numbers. "Hang in there." She said.

"Thanks." I said, while thinking easier said then done. my mind was with a scared fifteen year old who was heading into an unknown. It was partly my fault he was so scared. I had tried so hard to keep him out of a boys home that I made him dread it.

When I got back I went straight to Pony's room. I closed the door so the guys couldn't see me cry. I had lost today. I had failed my parents and especially Ponyboy. Pony trusted me to keep him out of a Boys Home and I had watched DCF take him away.

Yes Greta had said it was likely I would regain custody, and something about her made me trust her more than most attorneys I could afford, but still. I was at the mercy of the legal system and now my name officially was removed as Pony's guardian. That was the one thing that was giving me hope.

I wiped the tears and packed his clothes, it was getting colder so I wanted to make sure he had his sweaters. I packed his school books, notebooks, and pencils in his backpack. I put Gone with the Wind in the suitcase as well. After I put in the essentials I walked around the room to see if there was anything else he would want.

I hesitated but wrote a letter to Pony telling him how much I loved him and that he had to keep his chin up and that Soda would be there tomorrow. I told him I was enclosing some money, and to spend it wisely.

I walked outside with the suitcase hoping that no one could see my teary eyes. "I thought Pone should have his stuff as soon as possible, right?"

"Yeah," Soda said. He watched as I went to my wallet and took out the money.

"Soda, I was thinking, I will send most of the money with you tomorrow. He can probably defend himself but I would rather he not get mugged for it.

"send him a blade." Steve half-heartedly suggested.

"Social services would love that." I said, not mentioning that I had almost hidden one on the pocket of the Jeans I was sending him. "I will just have to trust that he can watch himself until Soda gets there. though yeah, if Soda wasn't going tomorrow, I might risk it."

"good point, as usual, superman." Steve said, looking unusually drained.

I looked up when I heard a car pull up. I relaxed when I saw the make and model. "Shepard." I said

"Hey, I just got word about what happened. Let me know if you need back up for anything you want to do."

I shook my head. I had no idea how this guy could the information we did. I knew none of my guys had a chance to call him. Additionally, I had already told them that I wanted to let this play off for a few days

"Hey, do you know which Boys Home they put Pony in?" I asked, on a whim. DCF hadn't told us, but this way we could at least know and keep a tail on him.

"Broadway and New Haven Street."

I winced, that was way into the West Side. The state had wanted to ensure there was no legitimate reason we could be near the home. Additionally, though, it would put him in danger. Sheldon's friends had to be close by.

"Any way you could have some of your boys keeping an eye out?" I said, the judge would recognize any of my guys, and if it were one of Shepard's I could claim that I didn't know.

"Yeah." Tim said. "Yours looked after Curly in the reformatory not to mention the whole bunches of time Dally covered my back. I owe ya."

I nodded.

"Yeah, and they will be reminded to say, if caught, they are my guys lookin' for trouble. No mention that we know Pone is there."

"Soda should arrive tomorrow and he can take over."

Tim nodded. "I had better get going. If I know, word is probably spreading through the west side fast."

"Still don't want to slip him a blade." Soda asked.

I hesitated but stuck to my guns. The chances of it reaching him were low anyways.

"I will be back soon."

I made sure my hair was well-done when I went inside the DCF building. "Mr. Darrel Curtis. This is Ponyboy's suitcase." I said to the receptionist.

She smiled at me at least. "You know that the suitcase is subject to search before it goes to Ponyboy." She said.

"Yes, ma'am."

I saw the social worker and stopped her. "Listen, I hear you have Ponyboy stashed up on the West side."

"You are not supposed to have that information! Yes the judge ordered me to let Sodapop stay with him tomorrow and let you visit, but though he can call you cannot visit until tomorrow!"

"Never mind how I know, and I promise I won't cause you any problems. But lady, that is Soc territory. They will clobber him."

She looked at me disdainfully. "No one knows he is there. the facility is guarded."

"If I know, they know." I said. "its their turf, they know who and what comes in and out." I said, was this lady really that clueless?

She gave me that look that said that I was the idiot. But an older lady walking by intervened. "we will let the security guards know and move him if need be. Thanks for the heads up. I promise, the state will make sure nothing happens to him. Hopefully, though, he knows not to sneak out."

"I will reiterate that to him when we talk." I promised.

"and we will keep up our side of the bargain." That lady said, smiling at me.

"Incidentally, so Soda can arrive-"

"starting 10 AM tomorrow." The older lady said.

"Thank you-"

"Maxine. A pleasure, Mr. Curtis."

As I left I heard my normal social worker hiss "Maxine!"

Now why couldn't _she _be the social worker assigned to us? she looked like someone who had seen the world and would be tough, but at least fair.

I shook my head. this was not productive. I needed to get home and ensure that none of the guys did anything crazy. Shepard had not left when I had left, and he could easily convince the guys to do something crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

I went back home and was relieved to find Shepard gone.

"I took care of it with the state too. Pony should be fine, and Soda you can go for sure tomorrow."

Soda nodded.

I hesitated again. "Soda, I am going to put in some more hours. Will you be okay?"

Steve walked to the forefront. "I was thinkin' that since there was no one here to cramp our style, we would go down to the Strip."

I nodded, grateful, Steve could keep him distracted.

"I am taggin' along. Karen is out tonight and Ma is working anyhows." Two-Bit said.

"Sounds good. Have fun. Soda, you got money?"

I waited until Soda nodded.

"Hold it guys." I said, before they left, and made sure that my voice was completely devoid of any humor when I said, "Any of you head over to the West Side, I will skin you. That will just make things worse. I just made a deal with the state that I intend to live by. Understood."

I looked them all in the eyes as they nodded. I walked out with them, a hand on Soda's shoulder. "I won't be back until close to midnight. All right? Just leave me a plate in the oven for dinner."

"All right." Soda said, attempting to smile. But it was not his trademark movie star grin.

I got to the office. My boss patted me on the shoulder, he was a good man who understood pretty well. I could tell that he sized up what had happened just by looking at me.

"The state may be asking you for one of those verification of employment/wages slips."

"No problem, Darrel. When is the hearing?"

"Don't know yet." I looked at the floor. "I would appreciate you putting me on the schedule as much as possible."

"Lawyers ain't cheap. Listen, Darry, if you need an advance, you just ask. Okay?"

I appreciated the gesture. No one really gave Grease advances. They were worried that we would run off with it, and getting their money back was more trouble than it was worth as they would have to come into our territory where our boys or friends would take care of them. But my boss knew I wouldn't take the money if I could not commit to working the hours. But I hadn't taken charity before and wouldn't now… unless I got desperate.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." I shook his hand.

He said, "I can get you in on double or even triple shifts for the next four days. Let me know your hearing dates whenever. If you need me to testify, let me know."

I smiled at him, and shook his hand again. "My legal aid attorney is Greta Galvestone. I will pass on your kind offer to her. I will work continuous shifts until this is over, just with breaks for the hearings if that is all right."

"One advice. Don't call her your legal aid attorney, she is your attorney and you will win her over." He sized me up in a second and said, "get to work."

I worked straight until 2 AM, and sure enough that helped me forget everything. I went home to find Soda sitting up, bleary eyed. "Why aren't you asleep." I scolded.

"Now I see what Pone always said about your ability to scream at everything." Soda said.

I tried to size him up. I couldn't tell if he was actually drunk or just sleepy. "Go to bed, little buddy."

"Can't. my room reminds me too much of Pony." Soda said.

I sighed. I should have expected this. Soda slept with Pony to help him fall asleep. And now _Soda _couldn't fall asleep because Pony wasn't here. I sighed.

"Do you think he is thinking of us?"

"I am sure he is fine." I said, to avoid answering, yes, I think he is probably missing us and not sleeping or if he is sleeping then having a nightmare. "You will be there tomorrow to see for yourself and make it better. Greta is coming over tomorrow as well as Mr. Syme. I am pulling double to triple shifts so I should be bringing in good money in case we need it. Speaking of which, I withdrew about 50 dollars. Take it with you in case you need it, bribe the social workers to put Pony in a better room, buy him things, et cetera."

I realize my mistake too late. Again I am too analytical and logical. Cool or icy as Ponyboy would say.

"Don't talk like that." Soda said, fiercely. "Don't talk as if it is permanent."

"Little buddy," I said, trying to placate him, as well as get him to go to bed so I could go to bed and get a few hours of sleep before doing it again. "Come on, go to sleep, for Pony. You know he will probably know you are awake and not sleep because of it."

Okay, so I sunk to a low blow.

It worked, however, and Soda went to sleep. I, on the other hand, sat down and made lists and prepared things for my visit with Greta

I wrote out our family monthly budget, conveniently adding in the money I would make from my double and triple shifts.

I took out Pony's report cards. I took out his track medals and then regretted it as I broke down crying. All of my hard work. All of mom and dad's hard work… gone. I had no illusions about what the Boys Home would do to him. It would kill his drive to achieve and learn. He would have no one pushing him to do his best and push his comfort zone. He would have no support system.

I knew what that felt like as all that kept me going was Soda and Pony. Pony's eyes relying and me and trusting in me, even when he thought he was angry at me and hating me for grounding him or for being an overprotective ninny as he called it.

"Go to bed." A tired voice said, and I cursed. I must have been out of it not to notice someone open the front door and come in.

"Steve?"

"Someone needed to be here to push you into bed. I am sure you had to push Soda into bed when you got back."

I gathered from his tone and posture that his father had also started on him. "Thanks, Steve."

"Sleep! What time do you have to leave?"  
'I gotta leave at 8. Soda can leave anytime after 9:30." I remembered where the Boys Home was.

"Steve, you and Two-Bit both take him, ya dig. Take my truck." Maybe if the Soc's thought I was in the car they would also be a bit more leery.

"Fine. Are you takin' my wheels then?"  
"Thanks, Steve."

"Don't mention it. But seriously, get to bed." Steve yawned.

I waved at him tiredly as he pulled out the spare blankets and went to sleep. I had planned to check on Soda, but I knew he was probably in a light sleep and that would just wake him.

I woke up at 7:15 to breakfast on the stove. "Don't let this ruin my rep." Steve warned. "I just didn't want to deal with a cranky Darry."

I chuckled. Especially seeing that he had also made Sodapop's favorite cake.

I ate quickly. I went to Soda's room when I was done. I found him curled up in all of his sheets. "Hey, little buddy." I said, softly, sitting by him. "I am heading out. Call me from the Boys Home, ya dig?"

Soda nodded sleepily. "Don't work too hard, okay? Keep me updated about what happens with Greta."

I ruffled his hair. I handed him the fifty dollars. "Steve and Two-Bit will drop ya."

"I get chauffeured around, tuff." Soda said, affecting a cocky posture.

I shook my head. Soda Soda Soda.

"Hey, Parker, I am expecting an important call from my brother. Give me a holler when he calls, will ya." I said, while carrying my double bundle an hour later.

"Sure thing, Darry." Parker said, giving me a friendly smile.

"what is taking Soda so long to call." I fretted two hours later, when I was just leaving for my lunch break and Soda still hadn't called.

My mind went to some awful twists and turns. I imagined Soda and Pony dying in some rumble with the Socs.

Predictably, I decided to stay close to the phone for lunch. Just before I was going to get back to work the phone rang. I dived for it. "Sorry, I couldn't call earlier." Soda's voice came, thankfully sounding much more chipper than in the morning. "Weird phone rules that apparently I am also now subject to."

"No problem." I hesitated, "How is Pony."

"Doing about as well as can be expected. He hasn't stopped clinging to me." Soda said. "But, I am here. He will be fine. Dar, I ain't leaving him though."

"I wouldn't want you to. Listen, according to the state guidelines, you can leave for work and come back if need be. I will ask Greta when the first possible hearing date is. But if it ain't tomorrow, Steve and Two-Bit are going to get you and you are going to work."

"What part of I ain't leaving him can't you understand." Soda said, heatedly.

I rubbed my head, not because Soda was talking back to me and was going to worsen our financial situation by not going to work and risking his job. But, because that indicated that Pony wasn't doing all that well in the Boys Home and Soda was just trying to reassure me by telling me he was fine. This was always a pill for me as I was always telling Soda to tell me when something was wrong with Ponyboy so I could deal with it rather than trying to cover for him.

"All right. Why don't we talk this evening? If nothing else, I will call you once Greta leaves and we can check in. Can I talk to Pone?"

I kept my conversation with him short, because I felt he needed someone to be strong and I didn't need him to hear my voice breaking or how scared I was. That was the problem with having such a perceptive brother I knew he would figure it out if I talked ot him for too long.

"You and Soda don't stay up too late, ya dig. I need you in top shape when you come home. And make sure to finish your homework! I don't want to be dealing with complaints from your teachers when you come home."

That night when I got back at 5:15 to clean up and eat some dinner before Greta came over. I had no illusions why Greta asked to come over. She wanted to see what she had to spin for the court.

Sure enough, when she came at six on the dot she came in and looked around first. "Okay. I was able to intercede with the court and get a hearing for tomorrow." She put her hand up when I started forward, hopeful. "it's a short hearing just about the temporary order of custody, legally, an OTC which removed Pony from your custody. We have very little control over tomorrow's hearing because the judgment will pretty much be based on the testimony of the people at the Boys Home." That told me that Soda had probably called her earlier when he got there and told her that Pony wasn't doing very well in the Boys Home and needed to be home, NOW.

I rolled with the punch. "And?"

'If the OTC is upheld, then I will continue to push for an early date. The next date on Natalie's calendar, unfortunately, is Monday. We could get something earlier with another judge, but, personally, I would rather wait for Monday than risk another judge. Oh yes, remember technically you need to call sometime after 9 AM tomorrow to officially sue for custody. Judge White was clear that you had to call yourself. That means, legally, that all she can use in court is your statement that I want custody of my brothers."

I nodded. Judge White seemed to be fair at least.

"What do we need to do to prepare for Monday?"

"I spoke with Mr. Syme. I also spoke with your boss. Nice man. They are willing to testify on your behalf. I am going to talk to your High School principal. We need to prep your friends."

I gave her a look of awe. It had only been one day and she was already on top of this. This was quite a change from need to be threatened to work Max.

"Oh yes. Your friends need to be prepped as witnesses." She said, misunderstanding my look. "The AG is going to know just what to ask them. After all, your friend Dally was around the block multiple times and Mr. Matthews is no slouch about appearing in front of the court either and they had to know how to handle it.

"I can have them here whenever you want and they are not working."

Greta smiled. "Ask them to come to my office, Friday at 3:30. Until then, we need to start collecting papers, budgets, grades, etc."

I smiled to myself as I handed her the papers I had collected last night. She rifled through them. "Good." She said. "This shows he is performing well in school. The athletic ribbons show he is getting a well-rounded education. The only thing missing is, I would love some documentation about extra-curricular activities. What does Ponyboy do for fun?"

"He goes to the library." I had to stop and think, this was Soda's area not mine. Soda knew Ponyboy's schedule cold. "He hangs out with the guys, paints, draws. He loves movies." My smile died as I remember what happened after the last movie he saw.

"Okay, right there." Greta stopped me. "The judge is not going to like to hear the hanging out with the guys especially alone.. Pony is a lot younger then them, and we know that even your brother has a rep of pulling some… crazier stunts."

I bristled. Soda never did anything to hurt anyone. Sure he jacked stuff from time to time, but just as a prank. His other stunts consisted of things just as cartwheels down sidewalks. She put her hand up. "He is older, entitled. But Pony is young. Does he have friends his own age?"

I looked down. "Johnny was his only close friend his own age. He… has track buds, but that friendship usually lasts as far as the track fields. he… he used to buddy it around with Curly Shepard, but I put an end to that. Curly is a bit too wild. He has been in the reformatory a few too many times. Bad influence." I ended, lamely, cursing myself for rambling. But though Curly wasn't a member of our gang, he was a fellow grease, and it felt odd badmouthing him.

"Good." She said, "so you watch the influences on him and do control who he hangs with. And what does he do when he hangs out with the guys?"  
"I do watch what they do and say around Pone. But they play Poker, just horse around." I said, fishing for something that sounded less lame, "are often his ride to movies."

"That sounds good. Just remind me to make sure to have your friends know to emphasize that you keep the content and conduct PG around him."

I nodded. I would emphasize it as well.

"I am not going to sugar coat it, the other issues are going to be the neighborhood and the budget."

"I can try to get a third job…"

"Then you become the absentee parent. No, I am going to emphasize how well you are doing on this budget, and then how much your budget will open up with state money and state assistance."

She asked me a few more questions on the same line and then closed her books. "Hang tight. Come in on time and dressed well tomorrow. There is nothing else we can do until tomorrow. Until then, Darrel, just keep doing what you are doing. You are a good parent. A good guardian and a great brother. Understood?"

I gave her a genuine smile. "I really appreciate it, thanks Greta."

"I appreciate the opportunity to help someone who is a good parent get their kid back." She said, softly, making me wonder who her usual clients were. I had no illusions that there were bad parents out there. Jonathan and Cecilia Randle, Mark and Betsy Cade being two of them…

I called Soda right after she left. I tapped my foot as the prissy bureaucrat at the state home went to get Pony and Soda from wherever there room was. She had acted as if I was acting her to go get me the President's autograph. "You coulda told me that Pony wasn't doing well.." I told Soda, tiredly when he was finally on the phone. "So, you used your afternoon phone call on telling Greta to ask for an emergency hearing,

"I didn't want to worry you." He defended himself, "I knew if Greta was successful in getting an emergency hearing she would tell you."

"And if not?"

"Then there was nothing telling you would accomplish except getting you in further trouble with the state." I couldn't argue with that, though it still hurt. I wanted to know what was going on and be connected to be brothers even if they were not physically with me.

"Keep an eye on him, ya dig?" I said, finally.

"He is doing better now that I am here. I just… have to watch him better then I ever had to."

I winced, knowing that meant that he was getting beaten on. Seriously, I thought that I had trained him in defending himself better.

I didn't sleep a wink that night, uncharacteristically. I found myself in Ponyboy's room, sitting on his bed. I was glad that the guys weren't here tonight or my rep would be out of the window. "I hope you are okay, lil colt. Please tell me that you are sticking close to Soda and not trying to be smart."

I grabbed a cup of coffee as the sun came up and set out for the day. At least I was the site manager, so I could take out some of this frustration by yelling at the other construction workers on the site

My alarm went off at 8:55 on the dot. "Morning break." I hollered. "Anyone drop lumber while I am gone, you get to deal with me when I get back."

"Darrel Curtis for Judge White, please."

An amused voice came back at me. "You lost me fifteen dollars. I bet you would have called 9 on the dot.

"It should be nine on the dot." I said, astonished. Then I caught myself. "My apologies, your honor."

"I was the one being casual." Her tone turned business-like. "Mr. Curtis, therefore you have decided to sue for custody. Of which brother?"

"Both, your honor." I said, astonished that she would even have to ask.

"And you have used the night to think about it? Think about how much quieter the house is, how much more money and time you have without the two of them at home."

"Yes, Ma'am." I said, deciding to omit the fact that I bawled like a baby without the two of them at home and was throwing myself into work. The work part would show up in my budget, hopefully in our favor.

"Then I accept your petition. On a related matter, I received Greta's petition. Therefore, I will see you at the hearing today at 11:15 and then again finally on Monday. In the interim, Bruce Smart is your contact."

"Thank you, your honor." I hoped she wasn't getting sick. Her voice was sounding a bit weak on the phone. Who knows what would happen to us and the hearing if she were ill.

I hoped that this was a short hearing that sent Ponyboy home with us. "Darrel, phone for you." Kevin, one of the new hirees, yelled at me right as I was about to leave.

"I gotta a hearing to be at."

"It is about that hearing."

I got a bad feeling in my gut. I picked up the phone. Sure enough, it was Bruce. "Yes. I was just about to leave for the hearing."

"Please hold for the Judge." He said, his tone clipped.


	4. Chapter 4

"Darry, I am incredibly sorry." She said, sounding weak. "I will have to go home for the day. You have a choice: I can transfer your case to the presiding judge who will take care of my case or reschedule you for tomorrow."

She turned over her shoulder and snapped at the woman behind her. "Yes, Alexandra, only if I am feeling better."

I smirked to myself, besides myself. But that lasted just a moment. I had to make a split second decision. "I hope you feel better your honor. We will argue the case in front of you tomorrow. Soda is with Pony… he can keep him safe."

'I really am sorry, Darry." She said, weakly

"Please.' I said, slightly creeped out by the fact that a _judge _was apologizing to me for being sick. "I should inform Greta and Soda."

I called Greta first, dreading calling Soda. "Good choice." Greta said. "I would rather wait a day then risk the judgment of whichever judge is presiding. I will see you tomorrow at the same time." She continued in a softer tone. "Have you told Soda and Ponyboy yet?"

"They are my next call."

"I will let you get to it."

I winced as I realized I got the same bureaucrat. "Listen," I told her, having lost my patience five minutes in. This was not even the hardest part of the conversation and I was already losing my cool. "My brothers are about to set out for a _court hearing_ and I need to let them know it has been rescheduled."

"Fine." She said, in a bored voice, snapping her bubblegum, "what did you say there names were again?"

"Sodapop and Ponyboy Curtis."

"Weird names." She said, making me want to slug her again. However she called out, "Oye, Brian, bring the Curtis brothers."

"Dar, you haven't left yet?" Soda's breathless voice came.

"Soda… the hearing has been postponed until tomorrow."

Soda groaned, "figured. The judge just seemed too nice."

"Nah, she fell sick."

Soda snickered, a humorless laugh. "I guess it is just our luck then."

"Don't do this. Little buddy." I said, earnestly. "Don't. be strong for Pony. Its just another twenty-four hours."

"Yeah. Thanks." Soda said.

"Let me talk to the Pony now."

"Darry, I wanna come home. Please. Please. Please." Pony begged. "Can't Soda just sneak us out? Two-Bit can pick us up."

My heart melted. Pony never pleaded with me for anything. He was usually to busy being an obstinate teenagers.

"Hold strong, lil colt. Soda is there. hey, use some of the money I bought you and go get a Pepsi. Soda was telling me there is a tuff café in the Boys Home campus."

"You are telling me to get a Pepsi? At West Side prices?"

"Yeah." There were things more important than money, and keeping Pony distracted as one of them. "If Soda gives you grief, tell him I said it was okay."  
I could almost hear him glare at me. It was always me who was watching pennies and Soda who would let him sneak treats.

I laughed. "Is the warden glaring at you yet?"

"Yeah." He said, his voice lightening a bit, making me a bit happier.

"Pone." Soda said, urgently a minute later.

Soda grabbed the phone. "We gotta go. We will call you if we can, but don't worry if we don't."

I chuckled darkly. "Worryin' is part of my job description."

"Don't." Soda said, still uncharacteristically serious. "Okay, gotta go for real."

"Bye. Take care of yourself, Little Buddy, and Pony."

"Of course. You take care of yourself." I heard the worry in his voice.

I threw myself into work. After the construction site, I helped the Boss with some paperwork. "Darrel. You can go home." The boss finally said at 8:30.

"Sir, if you don't mind. I would appreciate a few more hours."

"Lock up after yourself, then." The boss said, giving me a worried look.

I worked until 12:30 when I heard a car pull up. I groaned and pulled my switch when I didn't recognize the car. I usually didn't need my switch, but I was tired enough that I thought I might and I couldn't just sit in here. The boss knew I was here and would know who to blame if his property was destroyed. I crept up to the window. "Come on, Muscles. Two-Bit and I are tired, just come out."

"Speak for yourself." I heard Two-Bit's hyper tones. "I am more than fresh."

I dropped the switch and ran out. "What are you guys doin' here?"

"Soda was worried that you would work yourself hoarse, so he sent us here to get you and take you home. He said you have had two days to work yourself to the bone. He said forcibly if we have to. But I don't see how he expects us to be able to force you."

I laughed, tiredly. I should have expected this when Soda didn't call in the evening. He used up his evening call time to call Steve and Two-Bit and tell them to look in on me.

"Let me just lock up." I said, and I ran in. I locked up at double speed.

I followed Steve back to my place. "Dinner on your table." Steve yelled to me.

I was touched. Steve hated cooking, but he knew I loved a home cooked meal more than bought greasy food.

He shrugged, a bored look on his face. "Soda made me."

I smiled, knowing that was just an act.

"Hey, what time is the hearing at tomorrow?" Two-Bit asked.

"Same. 11:30 in the AM." I said. "I hope. We will see. The judge said she would do her best to be back on the bench tomorrow, and I don't want to risk it with another judge."

Steve gave me a sympathetic look. "All right, go get some sleep." I said, knowing that Steve was trying to finish out his senior year of high school. "You got school in the morning."

Two-Bit and Steve exchanged a look. "Nah." Two-Bit said, affecting a posture. "I thought I would try out this _work _thing. See if it is for me."

"and I wanted to keep an eye over him."

"Good. Buy your mom something nice." I said, my tone calm but I was warning them. I had wanted Two-Bit to grow up and get a job, but the timing was suspicious. They had better not be planning on giving me the money. I was worked triple shifts, I was bringing in a good amount of money and didn't need charity from them.

They smiled, but their smiles wavered, and they said. "We are off, muscles. Don't want this guy sleepy on his firs day on the job." Steve said.

"But isn't that what work is all about?" I heard two-bit say.

"Jokers." I said, smiling.

I went inside, and found that the extra work had done the trick and I actually fell asleep.

The next morning, however, I automatically went inside Pony and Soda's room to check on them and lost it again.

"Muscles, what is for breakfast." I heard a sleepy voice. I knew immediately that Soda had left Steve very precise instructions, otherwise Steve would never be over this early in the morning.

"Soda left a few cakes in the fridge." I yelled back, quickly wiping my eyes. I didn't want the rep as a bawl baby.

"I will scramble up some eggs for ya too."

"Quickly. I want to make it to work as soon as possible. I am taking a few hours off for the hearing too."

"Ya got to eat first. I know you, you will haul two or three bundles. You can't do that without some energy."

I smirked but let him lead me to the food. I shoveled two eggs worth and a large slice of cake into my mouth before I left, remembering to put my court clothes in the truck.

I heard him yell something at me as I left. But I had already rolled out. I threw myself into my work, just waiting for the phone call delaying the hearing again.

I sped through three lights this time on my way to the court this time. I was running late, because I had lost track of time. In fact, to my embarrassment, it was my boss who was like, "Darrel, don't you need to change into your suit?"

I had hoped to get there early so I could see Pony and Soda. except for that awful time when Pony had got to Windrixville-I winced even thinking about it—this was the longest I had gone without seeing them.

However, even though I was able to speed and get there five minutes early, the only one there was Greta. She saw my disappointment. "I am afraid, they won't be able to come until just before the hearing starts. The justification is so you or I can't coach them. Speaking of coaching, don't give the court any reason to think you are coaching Ponyboy. And if they call Ponyboy, do not let the judge think you are nervous about what Ponyboy will say. You know what he will say, you are a good guardian and he wants to go home to you."

That made sense, but I cursed it nonetheless while I let Greta guide me to the plaintiff's table. Sure enough, all I was able to do is smile comfortingly at both of my brothers as they came in. Soda gave me a thumbs up that would have comforted me but Pony had a weary look on his face and Soda kept a hand on his shoulder, signs I knew well enough that indicated that Pony wasn't doing well. I hoped the Boys Home people had noticed. But if the girl who answered the phone was any indication, they wouldn't have.

"First of all." Judge White said, I noticed that she still looked very ill. "I apologize for the delay. I do not like to delay hearings like this normally."

I got up at Greta's nod. "I hope you are feeling better your honor. No need for an apology."

The state's attorney echoed this response. "Your honor, my client would like to request that the court return custody to him for the duration of the trial. As the Boys Home personnel will testify, Ponyboy Curtis is not adjusting well. the days apart confirm that this is not because of any influence of my client."

"Considering his other brother has been with him-"

"Not for the first day and Ponyboy did worse then." Greta responded, smoothly. "the Boys Home caretaker will testify that he did not sleep a wink and yelled Darry, Soda. Darry, Soda, please. all night long."

I winced and had to look at the floor.

"There are multiple interpretations of that statement?"

"And of the fact that he calmed down immediately once Sodapop got there, and fell asleep right as Sodapop hugged him?"

"Enough." Judge White interrupted. "I will hear from the Boys Home guardians themselves. And I would like to hear from some of the other Boys who share the dormitory with the Curtis brothers."

The use of the present tense rather than the past tense made me wince.

However, most of the testimony went our way. I smiled internally as Judge White elucidated the truth from even the most bored Boys Home representatives, that Ponyboy seemed frightened. Got picked on a bit. And than unlike most of the other boys, seemed anxious to return home.

"All right. I don't think I need to hear from anyone else, we have heard from three boys Home employees and two dormitory mates. Now I would like to speak to Ponyboy Curtis in chambers. Anyone have any objections to me speaking to him alone?"

Greta looked at me slightly before I shook my head back slightly. "None from us, your honor."

"Not from the state, either, your honor."

I made sure to not give the court any reason to think I was coaching Ponyboy or as per Greta's instruction was nervous. So when Pony passed me on the way to the Judge's chambers. I gave him a small smile but nothing else.

"I am ready to rule." Judge White said, when she came back fifteen minutes later—though it felt like an eternity— Though this is in no way a final ruling. It is clear that having Ponyboy stay at the Boys home is not conducive to his recovery. He is not eating well or sleeping well. He does not have his support network nearby" _Oh god, Oh god. _"Therefore, I rule that it is in the best interest of Ponyboy Michael Curtis to return to Darrel Curtis, Jr.'s care temporarily while the state sorts out custody."

"Yes!" Two-bit whooped, causing me to wince.

"Order in the courtroom!" Judge White barked. "I am not finished, however. I am ordering, Mr. Darrel Curtis, that you not discuss the hearing and guardianship with Ponyboy. I also order that in the interim, DCF does a new eye review of the home situation. Preferably after a few days but no later than five days after this hearing.."

I wanted to ask what a new eye review was but figured I could do it later.

"DCF will drop both Mr. Curtis's to Darrel Curtis's residence by close of business today." Judge White pounded her gavel. "Next, to the matter of the custody of Sodapop Curtis." I could tell from Greta's expression that she was a bit flatfooted.

"Mr. Darrel Curtis, you still want custody?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"All right. Mr. Sodapop Curtis, I would like to see you in Chambers."

Sodapop came out a mere ten minutes later.

"Does the state have anything."

"No, your honor. Our primary concern is Ponyboy being in Darrel's custody."

"All right then. Custody of Sodapop Curtis is awarded to Mr. Darrel Curtis. I see no reason to make Soda a ward of the state."

I was surprised to see Greta wince a bit at that. "Next case!"

I hightailed it out of there before Judge White could change her mind.

I barely paused to shake Greta's hand before I grabbed both my brothers in a bone crushing hug. "I am so proud of you, Pone." I whispered to him.

"Yeah." He said. "I can't wait to be back in my own bed again."

looked into his eyes, concerned to see how dead his eyes seemed. I waited until I got in my truck. "Soda, I am afraid I am pulling another triple shift today. Could you drop me off at the construction site?

"Yeah, sure." Soda said. He at least was smiling.

I tried to get Pony talking. There was the chance that this was the last weekend we would all have together. "good first step, at least. Huh, guys?"

"Yeah. Soda gets to stay home for sure. That is what you want, anyways, isn't it Darry? Soda is your little buddy. You two can have fun."

I felt like Pony had sucker punched me. I pulled off the road.

"Pony." Soda said, softly but firmly, trying to put his arm around Ponyboy.

"No!" He said, yanking his arm out. "I am just.."

I was trying to figure out what was truly bugging Ponyboy. But as usual, Soda figured it out faster. "You. Ponyboy Curtis. Are. Not. A Bother. Or. A. Pain, You are not a chore."

A light went on in my head. How did I get this mule-headed stubborn youngest brother of mine to see that he wasn't a chore and that I loved him? That I would move mountains to keep him happy and at home?

I grabbed him in a big hug, but I noticed that he didn't completely relax into my hug and in fact looked like he was going to try to fight it. When we got home he just hopped out of the car. Soda sighed and gave me a look. "Give him some time. This ain't easy on him."

"It ain't easy on any of us." I retorted, the lack of sleep bubbling up.

Soda just gave me a sympathetic look and I drove off steaming. How come I was always the bad guy? Regardless of what I did and how hard I worked. I was glad that I was at a construction work site. Barking orders and tossing lumber was much better way to work off energy and hurt then logging boxes at a warehouse.

By the time I got back, thankfully, Soda and Pony were asleep. I smiled softly seeing both of them back under my roof. I chuckled and shook my head as I watched how Soda held Pony so protectively. He would protect Ponyboy against anything, including me. And Pony would do the same for him.

Their close relationship always made me a bit wistful. Regardless of what Pony had said, sometimes I felt that the two of them would be happiest by themselves. No annoying overprotective and nagging older brother telling them what to do when. No unnecessary fights as Soda and Pony so rarely fought.

I shook my head. this was not a productive way to think. I forced myself to remember how lucky I was that I had two brothers who loved each other so much and that it did make my job easier.

I closed the door as Soda stirred. No need for him to lose sleep.

The next day I woke up to found Ponyboy sitting with a bored expression. I decided to ignore it if it hurt me. Let him cope in his own way.

Soda looked hurt and tense at the breakfast table as well. "I am working a double shift after work. So, Soda, you are on dinner duty."

"No prob."

When he said that, I looked around and realized there were some people missing. I guessed that they were just trying to give us space to regroup. Or they were just sick of the drama that we seemed to attract.


	5. Chapter 5

I watched Pony as he left and realized his back pocket was full of something. I sighed, grumbling to myself. Doesn't this kid think? Use the brains he obviously has for something other than just school.

"Blade. Give. Now."

Pony rolled his eyes at me, making me angrier. This new strategy was going to be tough on me. "Pony. Use your brain." I started.

"Apparently, I don't have any." Pony retorted, making me see red.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Soda lower his head to the table. Luckily someone honked a horn outside the door. "That's my ride." Pony said. "Apparently I am too young to even walk to school by myself."

"Blade." I called as he walked, or rather stomped, outside the door.

I looked up just enough to see him put the blade down on the table in a huff.

"See that? He makes me want to wring his neck sometime." I said to Soda.

Soda just walked over and patted my shoulder. "I should go." He said, quietly.

"Yeah, just drop me at the site on your way to the DX." I was looking forward to spending time with at least one brother who was not angry with me.

However, Soda didn't talk much on the way to the DX. I sighed, I just wasn't going to get a break.

The next two days were the same. Pony and me getting into petty shouting matches though I tried to avoid it. I would work off the energy at work.

I came back early on Friday so I could prepare the guys to go to Greta's place.

I was surprised to see that Ponyboy was not at home. i went through his calendar in my head. "He had better not be just wasting time." I groused. I still wasn't sure how the Soc's would get revenge on Pony but I knew they would. I did not want him getting jumped again. Which he would if he kept acting like an air brain and walking alone. I mean it ain't like the guys are not willing to pick him up and drive him.

Soda stopped my musing, looking up from his card game with Two-Bit and Steve. "That teach who is helping Pony called and said he was keeping Pony after school."

I groaned. "What did he do now?"

Soda looked angry. "why do you assume he did something? The teacher emphasized that Ponyboy had done nothing wrong but he wanted Pony to do something."

"Yeah well his grades recently…." I let it drop though.

I changed the subject. "Two-Bit, Steve, Soda, y'all need to go down to Greta's office. Wear something nice. Do everything she says. Please."

"Don't worry about us." Steve said.

"Yup, Muscles." Two-Bit said. "Don't worry. I won't wear my Mickey Mouse shirt. I won't spit in her drink."

I sighed. I wasn't in the mood for this. Soda picked up on this. "All right. Two-Bit, Steve, get dressed. I will meet ya at Steve's truck."

"See ya, Sodapop, Muscles." Two-Bit said, chipperly.

Steve just raised his hand in farewell.

I waited until it was just Soda and I. "Hey, how was work." He said, finally.

I smirked to myself. Soda could never really take silence. "It was good. Hard work. Good pay."

"Perfect combination, huh." Soda said, raising an eyebrow.

I smiled. "Perfect for me today."

We shot the breeze for a few minutes. "Go on, lil buddy. Help me keep Pony at home."

"Darry if this hearing does not go our way…"

"Let me worry about that." I said, stopping him, not telling him that I was already stashing money and passports to prepare for the eventuality that we would have to steal Ponyboy away from the state to Canada.

I winced as Soda paused. I should have known, he can usually read Pony and me like a book. I was saved, however, by the honk of Steve's horn. "Come on, Soda, these Socy ladies prize punctuality."

I laughed in hopes of getting Soda too. At least he smiled at me, albeit a ghost of his usual smile, on his way out.

I started cooking dinner for five to keep my hands busy and my mind occupied while I waited for either Ponyboy or the guys to return.

Ponyboy came in first. I watched as his eyes were red. He looked around and saw that Soda was not there yet. He winced. "Umm… I hope Soda told you… I probably should have called just in case… Mr. Symes asked me to stay back and we talked…"

"About how you can bring your grades up." I said, gesturing to a stack of his most recent tests and grades.

"Umm. That was part of it, yeah." He said, causing me to raise my eyebrows. The Ponyboy of late would have smartmouthed me.

He shuffled his feet nervously. Obviously also wanting to get out of my eye sight as soon as possible.

"We will eat in an hour. Make sure you wash properly." I said, as I walked back to my room.

"Oh, Darry." Pony said at dinner. "I forgot to tell you, Mr. Symes asked me to ask you if I could go over to the school and work with him on something for a few hours tomorrow and Sunday. He said he can give me extra credit for it. May I go?""

I considered it. I had been hoping to use this time for some brotherly bonding. But he had looked so much more content and he had had such a better attitude after coming back from talking to Mr. Symes.

"Sure, Pone." I said finally not seeing the rest of the gang release their breaths.

He smiled, one of his first genuine smiles. I breathed a sigh of relief. _Good decision._

"All right." I said, when Pony had retreated to his room after dinner. "What did Greta say?"

"Just to emphasize how hard you work-" Steve said.

"How you look out after us lost boys." Two-Bit piped in, making me glare at him, toothlessly.

"And how that is the reason you keep your door unlocked. That somehow despite the number of hours you put in all you brothers have a close bond. That Ponyboy is well-looked after and that all of us are willing and do support you in raising him and keeping him out of trouble."

"Soda?"

"That I am willing to help him. Explain that despite the fact that I dropped out and have NO intention of going back, I encourage Ponyboy to stay in school and to aim for college. That I help out with family finances and I intend to continue contributing."

"She asked to explain why my record has a few arrests on it, but to emphasize that those were all pretty much pranks." Two-bit said, smiling. "And Ponyboy wasn't along for any of them. He hasn't been in jail. He don't drink or do drugs and that is in a large part because Darry would brain him."

I nodded, exhausted. All this court lawyer stuff drained me of all of my energy. Every time we talked about it I remembered that after Monday I might have to chose between kidnapping my own brother or letting the state keep him. "Thanks guys, practice what she said, understand?"

"Roger that."

"Absolutely."

I went to my room, but before I could sleep, my phone rang. "Darrel, I hope I did not call too late. I wanted you to be able to have dinner."

I shook myself awake. "Not a problem. Thank you for calling and all of your help, Greta."

"The boys seem committed to doing a good job. However, still, from my side I am going to try to minimize the time they have to spend on the stand. If you could work with Two-Bit on making a few less jokes…"

I groaned. "I will brain him if I have to."

She laughed, "not necessary. His jokes are not going to hurt us too too badly as it becomes clear, firstly, that he is harmless, and secondly that he cares for you guys a lot."

"I will still talk to him."

"Darry, what does your schedule look like tomorrow? I would like to do one more prep of you, and another of Sodapop if possible. I also do need to speak to Ponyboy at some point."

"Soda and I can come in tomorrow." Pony's meeting with Mr. Symes should be helpful for that.

"1:30 PM?"

"Absolutely." In my head I planned out dropping Pony at school, doing this, having Soda drop me to work and picking up Pony.

"Can Pony come Sunday? Better, could I just come by. I am sure you don't want to keep driving and using up gas."

"That would work for me. Unfortunately, I cannot give you a precise time he would be home. Mr. Symes asked Pony to come by his place to work on some extra credit. He has been out of school so much and with the trauma… his grades could use it."

"No problem, give me a call tomorrow night and we will set it up. I have a few big cases on Monday so I expect to be in the office most of Sunday anyways."

"Thank you so much, Greta."

"Have a wonderful Friday night and I will see you and Sodapop tomorrow at 1:30."

"Thanks, you too."

I unplugged my phone, someone outside would answer the living room extension, and took a nap. Feeling better, I went out to the living room and found it empty. I saw red again. Hadn't I just told Ponyboy not to leave? Especially alone after dark?

"Ponyboy. I can't turn my back on you for two minutes! Why can't you use your brain?" I roared when he came in forty minutes later.

"And why can't you calm down? I am not a freaking baby. I know where I can go and where I can't."

"Yeah. I have real faith in you." I said, sarcastically. Images flashing in my head of what happened the last time he snuck out by himself. The pictures of the corpse sticking out of the fountain. The fear that it was Pony's body.

"Yeah well whose fault was that." I felt like he had slapped me clear across the face knowing that he was thinking of exactly the same event I was thinking of.

Soda interjected just then, running in from the yard. "Both of you. Stop it. Pony go to your room. Darry, go to yours. Now."

"Soda!" I started, but I looked at the tight look on his face and I threw down the towel and left and went to my own room.

I ventured out of my room an hour later and I found Ponyboy leaving his as well. Both of our facial expressions showed that we were about to start in on each other again. Before I could say anything, however, Pony said, "wait, what is that."

Both Pony and I bounded towards the noise and found Soda staring at the picture of our parents and sniffling.

Pony ran to him and put his arm around him. Soda shrugged the arm off, surprising me. "Soda…" I said, shocked. He never got angry enough to refuse Ponyboy's hugs. And especially since he knew that this might be Pony's last week at home..

"Both of you. Leave me alone. I am sick of it. I am sick of watching the two of you squander what realistically could be the last few days we have at home fighting with each other over every little thing. Being in the middle. Understanding both sides but neither. Darry, Pony is your _brother _not your son. Yes, you are responsible for him. _Yes, _you are his guardian. But you need to start hearing him better. Start appreciating that we have an intelligent smart brother and the ways in which he is different from us. don't just tell him what he does wrong but appreciate what he does right too."

He turned to Pony who was smirking. "And Pony, you need to start listening to Darry better. Respect what he has done for you, for _us. _Doesn't the fact that your campaign the last few days to push him away hasn't worked tell you something? Start appreciatin' the good in Darry. Huh?"

I snuck a look at Pony, ashamed. Soda was right. I had gotten so caught up in parenting Pony that I forgot that he was my brother. Besides that, I hadn't been very good at trying to be his friend.

I was also pleased, though, to see a similar chagrin in Pony. "Sorry, Darry." He said, going first."

"Me too, lil colt. Me too." I said.

Then I rounded on Soda. "So, what's up, little buddy?"

"Yeah." Pony chimed in, "something is bugging you, other than Darry and I being idiots."

He sighed. "Sandy returned the letter I sent her. I guess… I guess that is really over."

Pony and I grabbed Soda in a big hug. "One bawl baby in this family is enough." He said, as Pony, hey and even I, started to tear up.

"Come here, both of you." I said, grabbing both brothers. What was left of my family in my arms. I just hoped and wished that my arms had enough strength to keep us together, healthy, and happy.

I got another sign of how upset Pony had been soon. "Hey!" Steve yelled, "Soda, are we going to the strip or ain't we? First you say no, you wanna hang with Pony, then you call me and say you wanna go, and then you don't show?"

Soda wiped his eyes fast. "Sorry, Steve."

Steve walked in and surveyed the situation. "You stay, I will call Evie. Haven't seen her in a few days anyhows."

I smiled at him. Soda said, "say hi to her from me."

"Its late. Umm. Darry, what time were you thinking that I could see Mr. Symes? He said he has stuff to do so he will be at school all day."

"Soda and I have an appointment with Greta at 1:30. how abouts we leave here after lunch at 12:45, I drop you, Soda will drop me at work, and then you call him. You call him for a ride, ya dig? I don't want you walking around alone, not with the Socs being uppity and you having a target on your back. You dig?"

"Yeah. I dig." Pony said, quietly.

"Greta does know that the only money she is getting is whatev the state pays her, right?" Soda asked, astonished that this lawyer would do so much on our behalf.


	6. Chapter 6

"She knows, all right. She did come by here remember? So we do have a little extra cash if needed, but I suspect that is something we can use or plan to use in case we need to do something extra." I said, wanting to get off the subject as soon as possible so Ponyboy didn't feel guilty. I didn't want him to realize that in addition to wanting to work off some excess energy, I was pulling the extra shifts so I could have cash for lawyers and court fees.

Pony smiled the next day as we all climbed into the car. "What's up?"

"It is just so weird. You two dressed up and we are all going out. Darry, that shirt does look very nice on you."

"Thanks." I said, resisting looking down at it. It was one of dad's nicest shirts. I had gotten in the habit of pulling it out for court every now and again.

I whistled as I got close to Greta's office. I was thankful that we were dressed in nicer clothing. I had a feeling that the receptionist would not have been nearly as helpful as she was if we were in our normal wear. "Tuff."

"Yeah.' Soda said, "that was my response yesterday. I had to grab Two-Bit's hands as we walked through this place."

I smirked, imaging it. "I can just imagine."

"All right." Greta said. "Soda, Darry, you and I have covered almost everything. I just want to run through a few questions with each of you so it won't be new for you on Monday. Darry, as usual, since Soda is in the room, anything you say will not be privileged. Feel free to ask Soda to leave if you want to share something with me in confidence."

A few questions turned into me sitting with her for almost an hour. "Good." She encouraged when she got to the questions about Windrxville. "One thing I have noticed, which is rare, is that you don't over stammer when you talk about things that are harmful or hard to remember, but at the same time your tone shows enough remorse that I don't have to ask you to inject more emotion. Darry, you are done. Soda, your turn."

I hoped off the figurative witness chair and watched Soda carefully. I marveled at his body language and charisma. "Soda, I think I am going to try to keep you and Darry on the stand the longest. You definitely have the movie star charm."

I smiled, proudly.

"We are done hear. I will see you tomorrow when I come to speak to Ponyboy. And then, hopefully, the hearing will go our way. One thing, expect that this hearing will get rescheduled a few times."

I looked at her quizzically. She elaborated. "You have temporary custody. No horrible allegations of abuse, at least that the judge believes, so other cases could get scheduled before yours bumping ours."

That suited me just fine as it meant that Ponyboy would be home for longer. "But we should still prep for Monday." Greta said.

"Just in case." Soda said.

"Yeah." Greta said, looking exhausted.

I caught the cue and nodded at Soda. "Thank you for your time." We both got up.

When I went downstairs to leave, the receptionist said, "Mr. Darrel Curtis?"

"Yes."

"A Mr. Symes called, he requested that you call him."

I exchanged a worried look with Soda and then called. My conversation with Mr. Symes left me puzzled.

"What is it?" Soda asked, worried.

"He asked if it were okay with me if Pony spent a little longer working on their project. He said he would drop Ponyboy back when he finished."

"I do have a Brainiack for a brother." Soda said, affectionately.

That did not stop me from frowning. Something was most definitely up. There was no reason for Mr. Symes to keep him this long.

Soda sighed, seeing the look on my face. "Quit worrying." He raised a finger at me. "And no buggin' Pony about it when he finally gets home, either?"

I ran in after work, Soda preempted me. "He is back and in his room working on the project Mr. Symes gave him."

I was glad to see Ponyboy coming back to full form. But I still didn't know why or how…

"His eyes were all red but he looked… he looked like he was finally getting to release some of the energy pent up inside of him." Soda said, more quietly.

"Good." I said, releasing a breath, trying not to move too much. I had tried to carry too much today in an attempt some extra dough.

"Massage time." Soda chirped.

"Thanks." I said. Soda gave the best massages of anyone in the family.

Soda followed me to my room. He knew I didn't like the guys to see him give me a massage. It was dumb of me, but I didn't like even that sign of weakness.

"Mmm." I said, succumbing to the massage.

"You really need to carry fewer bundles. We don't need the dough that bad. Pony got a reward and the school where those kids were from reimbursed Pony's medical expenses."

"We can always use a bit of extra dough."

Soda sighed.

I walked down the hallway. "Hey, Darry." Ponyboy said, hearing me open the door.

"Whatcha working on?" I asked, seeing him knelt over a notebook and pen.

"Just… just a project Mr. Symes suggested." He said.

"You okay?" I asked, trying to do as Soda suggested and reach out to him.

"Yeah." He said. He paused and I sensed that he wanted to finish. "I am going to start dinner. Feel free to keep workin' til then. I can tell the guys not to disturb you."

He frowned. "But they aint here?"

I laughed dryly. "When it gets closer to dinner time, they will be here."

He laughed too, which made me smile. I had missed his laugh. "Thanks." He said.

I nodded, wanting to leave it on this good note.

"Boy, we really haven't seen a lot of Pony." Two-Bit said, the next day at dinner. Like yesterday, Pony had shoveled some food into his throat and then left for his room.

"He has really been working on that project for Mr. Symes." I said.

"Yeah, he was up until late last night working on it." Soda said. "he didn't sleep til at least 3."

"Why did you let him do that?" I asked, astonished. "He needs his sleep, Soda. his body is still recuperating…"

"One night ain't gonna kill him." Soda said, dryly. "You have seen it yourself, whatever this project is. Its helpin' him. Its helping him cope with everything."

I didn't have an answer to that. "I still don't like him losing sleep over it." I grumbled.

Soda just smiled.

"I am gonna check on him. Greta is comin' soon to see him and I want to make sure everything is in order."

I went in there and found his eyes all red. "Pony!"

"I am fine." Ponyboy said. "Hey, I wanted to give you this. Johnny left this for me."

He handed me a ratty book that looked a bit burnt. There was a letter in it. I took it tenderly. "Gone with the Wind. It is a good book." I said, remembering reading it two three years ago.

"Yeah." Pony said. He smiled wistfully.

I sat next to him, quietly. "I think he is happier now." Pony said. I looked at him. "Johnny. He doesn't have to worry about his parents. The Socs. He… he went out the way he wanted to, a hero."

"Yeah, little buddy." I said.

Ponyboy, to my surprise, leaned against me. "Darry. Did I ever tell you how much I appreciate everything you have done for me?"

Tears were flowing freely down his cheeks. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you. I just… I just miss Johnny. And Dal. And mom and dad… and everything… everything hurts. Hurts so much."

I wiped away tears furiously. "I miss them too." My voice, to my chagrin, broke.

"Mr. Symes helped me.. helped me see that it is okay to miss them. But that Johnny… Dally, and especially mom and dad wouldn't want me to brood. I mean, while brooding I pushed you away and ruined some of the last days we could have together."

I felt this was a good time. "Pone, I have made plans. Don't you worry, I won't let the state take you. Not for long, anyways, ya hear?

He nodded, his eyes wide. He knew what I meant.

Before I could say more, I remembered why I had come in in the first place. "Pone, Greta wants to prep you for tomorrow. Get ready, all right?"

I saw a car pulling up. "That is Greta. Behave, y'all. Speaking of which, Two-Bit, kitchen."

"Roger." Two-Bit said, saluting me.

"Hello, Darrel." Greta said, coming inside.

"Greta." I smiled, in greeting. "Please let me know where you would like to set up?"

"We will just need a private room. You are, of course, welcome to come in." I caught the implied, but I would rather you not.

"Pony can holler if he needs me. Would you like to use my room?" I said, thinking quickly about which room would be the cleanest.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." I said. "There is a restroom attached and I can bring you both cups of water."

Greta waved me off. "I will be fine. Pony?"

Pony shook his head as well.

"I promise, I will make this as quick and painless as I can."

Pony smiled at me as we walked by.

"I was reading Pony's project for Mr. Symes." I said to Soda, quietly, in response to his questioning eyes. "He said you can too, he just is not ready for the guys to read it yet. And I don't think he wants them teasing him about it so…"

"yeah." Soda said.

"All right, where do you need us tomorrow?" Steve asked, interrupting my conversation with Soda.

"10 AM _sharp _here. Greta said to expect a few reschedules of the hearing because we aren't an emergency. But we are going to behave as if the hearing is happening until its rescheduled. Dress your best. Then do what Greta said. That might mean rehearsing. Then I have some specific things for both of you. Two-Bit, you first."

Two-Bit waited for me to start, but then followed me into the kitchen. "You need to control how much you joke on the stand. Understood?"

"Yes, boss man." He said.

I gave him a look to indicate to him how serious I was.

"Don't worry. I will bring my best behavior and face." I gave up trying to say anything else to him. It was Two-Bit. I wasn't worried about him purposely doing anything to wreck the chance that Ponyboy would come home. But accidentally was a different story.

I called Steve in next. "Hey listen, you know the drill and score. What I need from you is to keep Soda distracted. If things go wrong," I hesitated, but I knew I needed to tell Steve, "I have the truck prepped with food and money and Pony and my passports. I am gonna make a run for the border. If we make it, I will call you guys. If not, well we ain't any worse off."

"I will follow."

"No! I need you with Soda. Only one of us needs to chance arrest. This won't be no cake wake sentence. It will be at least custodial interference and probably kidnapping."

Steve nodded, his face conflicted. He simply nodded. "It will be fine." He said, pulling out a cigarette.

"Yeah." I said, wishing I believed it.

We all got ready in silence, the next morning. "Do you think… do you think we could go a bit early and stop by the cemetery?" Pony asked as I drove him to school on my way to work.

I nodded, mutely. That was a good idea. If we had to run to Canada. This would be our final good-bye. I didn't worry about upkeep, Steve and Two-Bit would ensure that the graves continued to get visitors and flowers.

However, at 9:00 my phone rang. "As I thought, we have been rescheduled until Wednesday, same time. Realistically, we might get bumped again depending on what cases come up."

"Thanks, Greta. I will let the guys know." I got ready to hang up, but she said, "wait, Darrel. Um… Judge White did want me to submit the written document, briefs, et cetera."

"I can swing anything you need by."

"No, I have everything. I just wanted to tell you I was giving them to her."

"Thanks." I said. "Let me know what you need me to do."

"Sweet. A reprieve." Soda said, when I called the DX to let him know.

I chuckled. "Yeah. Though Judge White now will have more time to review the written record." When there was a silence on the other side I added, "I mean, she asked Greta to still send her all the papers today."

"Oh. Well that should be good."

"Soda, we don't look that good on paper. All we have going for us is Pony's grades on paper. I was hoping to impress her with our charm and how much we care for Pony."

"Oh." He said. "Well, you don't need to tell Steve, he is here. I am sure your boss is getting annoyed, and my boss ain't here so I will call up Two-Bit."

"Thanks." I said, noticing that my boss was looking a bit short.

I walked over to him, figuring it was time to butter up the man who my pay checks depended on. "Sorry for the mess. Its just the court keeps rescheduling."

He waved me off. "that is part of the game. Can't wait til its over, though."

"Neither can I." I knew I should probably offer to take myself off the schedule for the next two weeks while we waited for the court, but I couldn't afford the time off.

"I am sure." He said. "Listen," my heart sank. "You are a good worker, but this whole, will ya be here, won't you, is getting a bit hard on my schedule. I need to know how fast the work can get done before the day starts. It ain't your fault, but…"

"I will tell my lawyer." I promised. "The hearing is scheduled for Wednesday, and I will ask Greta to ask the judge to be sure or to keep the date. And if there has to be a second hearing, well I am off the schedule on Monday anyways…" I talked fast.

"All I am asking, Darrel. Listen, don't piss off the judge either. At most you would lose a few hours of work, and you did triple hours last week?"

"Sir, I promise, after today is over, I will sit down with my lawyer and iron out the hours and everything so I don't have to do this again."

"Sounds good. Now get to work. Let me know when you need me to testify."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you, sir."

I called Greta during my lunch break, thankfully the boss went out for lunch. "Listen, my boss is starting to get antsy about the changes in schedules. Any way we can predict when the next hearing will be for sure?"

"Looks to be Wednesday for sure. Sorry about that. Give me your work schedule so I can try to either call Soda or you at home."

"I appreciate that. sorry about the extra hassle."

"Not at all. You getting fired, that would be a hassle. Especially when your boss is one of the witnesses I am potentially calling."

I laughed. That was for sure.

"I will be home at 5:30 today,:

"I will call you then. Quickly, however, tomorrow will be crucial because usually Judge White, especially, will review the materials and ask for more."

"So I should plan on taking a few hours off in the afternoon?" that idea was not very appealing, I wanted to get in as many hours as I could.

"Do you get off by 5:30?"

"Yes."

"that is fine. I am usually in the office until 9 or 10 anyways. But, how does your boss feel about you using your lunch hour for personal business."

"He does not mind at all. I can even take an hour and a half lunch." I would just have to come in half an hour early, which would be no problem.

"Perfect. Call me during your lunch hour tomorrow and plan on taking Wednesday off."

"The whole day?"

"to be safe. As I said, Judge White is fair, but she is also thorough. I think there are enough… red flags in your file that it will end up taking that much time. With breaks in the middle."

"All right."

"Enjoy your lunch and I will speak to you at about 6 PM tonight."

"Thanks, Greta."

"You are very welcome."

I looked at my watch, I still had twenty minutes left. I went to the boss's cabin and knocked on the door. "Ah Darrel, come in."

"Sir, I spoke to my lawyer. She said she will talk to the judge, but so long as I plan on taking one and a half hours for lunch and Wednesday off, there should be no further interference in my work hours. Thank you again your for your patience.

He looked relieved. "Absolutely no problem, Darrel. Incidentally, for tomorrow's long lunch, please feel free to not come in half an hour early or leave half an hour late and take that time."

"Thank you, sir." I said, knowing I would anyways, I was paid by the hour.

"You deserve it." He said. "Now scoot. Enjoy the rest of your lunch break."

I smiled at him and left.

I left for lunch precisely at 1 PM. I knew that most people took their lunch breaks from 12-1 so I waned to make sure that greta was in her office when I took mine. "Ah Darrel." She said, her voice sounded nervous which raised my anxiety level.

"Yes." I said, cautiously.

"All right. With Judge White, I don't know if this is good or bad. I hope its good. But her office sent me a lot of requests for further information."

I groaned. "What is nice, though, is some judges would do this at the hearing which would elongate the process. Remember, though, she has the right to ask for more information at the trial."

"Thanks." I said, but my mind was on the further information, "what information?"


	7. Chapter 7

"She wants your report card. She wants one or two character witnesses for you outside of the list we provided."

My mind started whirring. "I can bring that over at about 6 PM." I had buried that at the bottom of my sock drawer. "The principal of the high school, Mr. McLaine? He can testify about Pony, Soda, and me."

"good. I will get a hold of him." Greta said.

"She also asked for parenting magazines, information about life insurance policies, medical insurance, a list of DCF visits."

"Um I can get you all of that information, except for a list of dates of DCF visits." I was thankful for my filing system, the only thing I actually kept organized was official documents.

"That will be from the DCF folder, in fact I already got it from them, I will just go over them with you when we talk at six to make sure that there was no hanky panky with the dates."

"Again, Greta, I feel bad that you are doing…" I said, struck by the number of phone calls Greta would have to do.

"Part of the job, Darry, do not worry. Is there any way to get Soda's boss in here. I would rather not jeopardize Soda's job but if possible, Judge White would like to hear from him as well."

"Nah, he is a nice guy." I didn't add, that he also depended on Soda and Steve's handiwork and business from the East Side. Not to mention that the DX was in my turf. I hated to use my clout as leader of the gang, but sometimes, like now, it was handy.

Greta seemed, however, to understand the unsaid.

"Basically, I can ask him and he can just also sign an affidavit… statement. Though him coming in would be better."

"We should be able to get him to come in."

"All right, then. Okay, that is it for now. Just… since it appears she will be asking questions about you and Soda as well, make sure you are prepared for that. prepare Soda, Steve, Ponyboy, and two-bit for that. try to think proactively about the names of people. For instance, your football coach or guidance counselor, former employers in case it comes to that. we will probably only have the length of the lunch recess to contact those people, otherwise we will have to get another trial date.

I shuddered. I absolutely did not want to extend this process.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Greta hesitated, "I will remind you of this at six, but one of the most important things. Keep your friends calm. Judge White will not appreciate an outburst in her courtroom. She has actually arrested lawyers for contempt of court for bickering too much. Tell your friends, express emotions, but in a _non-disruptive fashion."_

"Definitely." I said.

"All right, I will let you go. I will speak to you at six."

"Thanks again, Greta."

I got home to find Soda and Pony on the couch looking worried. "What's up." I asked, worried.

I looked at both of them with a critical eye. Neither seemed hurt or injured. "Just… just enjoying this time at home together."

"Ah." I said. I sat down next to Pony. "Listen, Greta and I have been talking twice a day. In fact, we are going to talk in half an hour when I go to drive over some more stuff to her. We have everything under control. Soda, I need you to grab your paystub from the DX as well as your last tax returns."

Those were two pieces of paper I did not have.

Soda got up, after hugging Pony. I have Ponyboy a rare hug and then left as well to go get my transcript and scholarship letter. I found the transcript, but I didn't find the scholarship letter. Then I remembered, I had shred the letter when I had realized that I would not be able to go. "I hope my word is good enough." I thought.

I put the transcript and the other documents in a folder. "Soda!" I hollered.

"Sorry, Darry. Coming." Soda said, breathless.

I gave him a look when I realized that both documents were crumpled. "Next time, I am going to have to keep them for you."

He gave me a sheepish smile. "I will be back as soon as I can, keep a plate for me, understood."

He saluted. "You have been spending too much time with Two-Bit." I stopped him. "Listen, if the guys look like they are going to leave before I get back, remind 'em that Greta said that they have to keep their temper in check tomorrow. Judge White is strict about that. they have to get here by 9, _sharp. _The hearing is at 9:30." Greta had said, moving up the hearing by an hour was a bad sign. It meant that the judge thought this could take all morning. But the good thing, Greta had said, was it meant that the judge was trying to finish it in one day.

I barely slept that night. I kept going over my meeting with Greta and her instructions. Calm, cool, but not too calm and cool that you look detached. Make sure you emphasize how much you love Ponyboy and want to raise him right. It speaks well that you feel bad badmouthing members of your neighborhood, but make sure you emphasize that you don't agree with everything they do. Dallas Winston was your buddy, but he also had a long police record…. Tim Shepard is even worse. At least Dallas seems to have cared about you and Pony's safety, Tim….

Finally, at 2 I gave up sleeping and went towards the living room. I stopped by Pony and Soda's room and sure enough heard Soda quietly whispering to Pony. I opened the door.

"Hey." I said, softly. "Can't sleep, either?"

"Nope." Soda said.

Pony, to my surprise, scooted so he was flat on one side. Soda smiled at me. "Three of us can't fit on this bed." I said, figuring out what they were suggesting.

"Sure we can, Dar." Soda said.

I caved and lay down, praying that the bed could hold our weight. I didn't have the dough to buy a new one right now… though I could probably move the one from Pony's room, which he never used, in here.

"Sleep tight, Pony."

"You too, Darry."

"You too, little buddy."

"You too, Dar."

I was woken up by the sounds of breakfast being made at 9:00. I opened my eyes and saw that the other two were sleeping. "Good lord." I said, looking at the time. "Soda, Pony, time to get up."

"Good morning, Curtises. Welcome to the kitchen of Matthews." Two-Bit said, perkily when we all made it to the kitchen. I noticed, to my delight, that he was wearing a nice pair of paints and a button down shirt. "I figured since I look the part of the respectable citizen, I should act like it as well. Cook breakfast."

"I just hope its edible." Soda said.

"Oh, I think you will approve."

Soda looked at the American flag made out of frosting on the cake and pancakes in delight, and I groaned, couldn't I get one _normal _breakfast that I didn't cook myself every once in awhile. "Just taste it, big man."

I took a bite, cringing, and I had to admit that it didn't taste too bad. Just… very sugary.

I looked at my watch when we were done eating. "Soda, call Steve and see where he is at."

"No need, Steve is here." Two-Bit said, seeing him walk up the steps.

"We should take a picture." Ponyboy said. "Hoods in Suits."

I laughed, glad that Ponyboy felt comfortable enough to make a joke. "Okay, when we get inside." I said, sorry to have to break up the light-hearted fun. "Everyone, behave. I don't care if you are in the courtroom, bathroom, or cafeteria, stay on your best behavior."

"Roger that, boss."

"Roger that."

"roger that."

"No duh."

I shook my head. they were morons and idiots, but my morons and idiots.

Greta was waiting for us outside of Judge White's courtroom. "You all look nice." She said. "Now don't forget. Darry, you are with me at the table, Soda and Pony you are right behind and Steve, Two-Bit, you may sit with Soda and Pony or anywhere else. Sit on the same side as us, however."

"We will sit with Soda and the kid if we may." Steve said.

Greta just nodded. "I have all the papers with me. Remember, please, regardless of what is said, even what I say, keep your cool. It will hurt not help Darry's case, Pony's case, if you lose your cool."

"We promise." Two-Bit said, smiling.

Bruce came out. "Darrel Shayne Curtis, Jr. v. the State of Oklahoma! All parties having business in his matter, please enter now."

I followed Greta inside. "Your honor, as you are aware, my client is petitioning the state for custody of Ponyboy Curtis. He is young, but he is determined, capable, has been providing Ponyboy with a safe and nurturing home in a tough environment. He is helping Ponyboy reach and exceed his potential. His record shows that Darry took a difficult situation, the death of his parents, and ran with it. He has worked two jobs so that he can not only provide for Ponyboy's basic needs but his _every _need. When Ponyboy needs something, Darry finds a way to provide it. Not only Darry, but the strong community that these two are members of. Darry's brother, Soda, helps out by contributing his salary to the household income and taking care of Ponyboy. Their friends, though it would be more apt to call them extended family, Steve Randle, Keith "Two-Bit" Matthews, have been there each and every step of the way. Taking off work as needed, protecting Ponyboy. This is a strong family, your honor. The family that the state dreams every child could have. To remove Ponyboy from Darry's custody would not only stunt Ponyboy's growth and development, it would affirm the belief of all of these young men." Greta gestured to me and the guys. "that they are right, that just because they are Greasers, from the East Side, they can never get justice. They will never be seen as people. Darry has done his best to break that stereotype. To tell these boys, all of whom, in many ways, are his children, that they can be somebody, that Darry was wrong and the world was right. Please, your honor, stop the harassment of DCF, yes harassment, and award Darry full and unconditional custody."

I, again, did not listen to the state's rebuttal. I probably should have, but this was too close to my heart and I couldn't listen without blowing my top.

"Your honor, I would like to call Ms. Delacour, Ponyboy's guidance counselor to the stand."

I was a bit surprised, I would have thought that Greta would have called me first but she was the experienced lawyer and I had to trust in her judgment.

"Ms. Delacour, lets start with the basic question. How long have you known Ponyboy."

"Five years."

"Five years? Hasn't he changed schools in that time?"

"Yes, ma'am, I used to work at the elementary school, then the middle school, and now the high school. You could say, I happened to move with Ponyboy."

"What do you think of Mr. Darrel Curtis?"

"He is an awesome parent. He, despite working the hours he does, is always available. When Ponyboy gets sick, he picks up the phone and makes sure someone comes to get him within twenty minutes."

"When you say someone?"

"Usually he comes himself, but sometimes it will be Soda, and once or twice Steve or Two-Bit will take him home."

"Ah. And has Ponyboy ever complained that Darry hits him?"

"No ma'am!"

"Has he complained about anything about Darry?"

"Not directly to me, but I have heard him complain about Darry's nagging."

"What kind of nagging would that be?"

"To do this homework, clean his room, to smoke less, things like that."

"So parental nagging. The kind every good parent does, and every normal teenager complains about."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Have you ever noticed any signs that Ponyboy should be taken away from home."

"No, ma'am. It is sad that Ponyboy gets into so many fights. But that also is kind of a fact of life in the neighborhood these boys come from. And I think Darry does what he can to limit that."

I winced internally, I didn't know if that would go in favor of us or against us.

"How did Darrel handle the recent… psychological trauma, shall we say?"

"He personally came in a few times. Talked to the teachers and me about developing a plan both to ensure Ponyboy didn't fail this semester and that his emotional well-being was taken care of."

I remembered that set of meetings. Pony's teachers mostly liked him and were willing to work with us, but working with the administration had made it hard. Ms. Delacour had been exceedingly helpful, talking to me, Pony's teachers, etc.

"Thank you." Greta said, and sat down.

"Ms. Delacour, do you remember Dallas Winston.'

"Yes, ma'am."

"Do you know about Ponyboy's relationship with Dallas?"

"They are members of the same gang."

"Didn't you once tell Darry that he was a bad influence on Ponyboy?"

"Yes-but"

"Yes or no will suffice."

"What about Johnny Cade, did you know him?"

"Yes."

"Was he abused by his parents?"

"No one came out and told me, but I am pretty sure, yes."

"And you didn't report this to the state? Yes or no will suffice."

"No, ma'am. I did not."

"Why not?" Judge White interjected.

I groaned, internally. "Because-because I thought that removing Johnny would do no good. He did have a safety net. From what I understand his gang, including Dallas Winston, protected him as much as they could. This is better than most kids in the school."

"So you help those that you can."

"Your honor, I respectfully say we are off subject." Greta said, getting up from her seat gently.

"Overruled."

"No. absolutely not. If Johnny or any other child in the school was in a situation where they were at risk of being hurt or killed by a parent, guardian, or sibling I would report it. If you look at the numbers, I have reported 100 parents in a twenty year career. That is well over the average. It speaks to both the environment and my commitment to doing my job." She shot back

"But, you didn't report the Cades, though you suspected that they were beating him."

"I already said I didn't."

"redirect, your honor."

"Is there any reason you would feel the need to report, Darrel Shayne Curtis, Jr or Sodapop Patrick Curtis?"

"No, ma'am."

"Nothing further." Greta said. "there is nothing else on point. I would like to call Mr. Lane, principal of Ponyboy's school next."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I am a bit of a courtroom drama geek. Feel free to ignore this chapter

"Mr. Lane, how long have you known Ponyboy Curtis?"

"two years."

"Is he a good student."

"Very."

"You have seen many parents and guardians in your tenure as a principal and a before that as a teacher. How does Mr. Curtis rate?"

"He never misses a parent-teacher conference. He demonstrates that he genuinely cares about Ponyboy and his scholastic future. Even when he is on an off-site for work if we need to reach him, we usually can through Sodapop."

"You were principal when Darrel was a student, were you not?" Judge White asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"What were his grades like?"

"excellent, especially for his community, ma'am."

"Could he have gone to college?"

"As far as I know he was admitted to college and had a partial football scholarship."

"And was he planning to go?"

"I would be speculating, ma'am."

"Would he have been one of the first people in his family to go to college?"

"The first, ma'am."

"In his neighborhood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Do you think he could have done well in college?"

"Darrel Curtis is a proud, ambitious, hard working boy… young man. I firmly believe he can do anything he puts his mind to. I watched him struggle with algebra. I watched him play football at a time when football was dominated by members of the…" the principal winced "rival gang, Socs.'

"About this gang war. How brutal does it get?"

"Including Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston, we lose on average fifteen boys a year to it. Not to mention the lost potential."

"About this gang war. Are there subdivisions?"

"Most definitely. Are there some violent elements."

"Most definitely."

"Would you know some people in them?"

"Tim Shepard, Brumly Boys, Riverbottom Gang."

"You didn't mention anyone in the Curtis's gang."

"As far as I know, they have only fought in self-defense."

"And you have direct knowledge of this because?

"because, as much as the school tries to prevent it, the fight spills into our corridors."

"and the gang supports Ponyboy?"

"Like he was their own younger brother. I can't tell you the number of times Steve Randle, Two-Bit Matthews, Johnny Cade, and Dallas Winston, after Sodapop Curtis dropped out, came to defend Ponyboy. Most of the above have also at one point or another gotten him out of trouble and taken the blame themselves."

"Switching brothers, what are your impressions of Sodapop Curtis?" Greta asked, when the judge did not ask a question.

The principal sighed. "I wish he hadn't dropped out. Despite what he thinks, he had academic potential. But that doesn't change my perception of him as a loving brother, and a stand up guy."

"Where do I even start." The state attorney said.

"So you say that Ponyboy Curtis is in a gang? At the age of 14. how did he get in?"

"I don't know." Mr. Lane said.

"Was he in this gang when he came to middle school?"

"Yes."

"So since he was 11 or 12."

"I guess."

"Going to Darry Curtis. Have you ever seen him lose his temper?''

"As a student, yes."

"As a guardian?"

I winced. "When Ponyboy was… missing he lost his temper as we said after awhile we might have to take Ponyboy off the rolls temporarily and if he was missing for too long we would have to

"What were his exact words?"

"I-I don't precisely remember."

"Paraphrasing is fine."

"He said, we have put too much work. Worked too hard. Pony will be back. He had better be."

"He had better be?"

"Is there a question?" Greta asked, getting up.

I winced internally, once again my temper was getting me in trouble and increasing the chance that Ponyboy would not come home.

"Didn't you once say, what happened to Darry is a shame."

"Of course! Losing your parents. Having to put your own future on hold…"

My hackles were raised. Who was he to judge? My brothers were not a chore. Yes my life had taken a different path then I had predicted, but still, I had a great life.

"And don't the comments indicate to you some transference? He couldn't do what he wanted, go to college and play ball, so now Ponyboy will. What is Pony good at."

"He is a good creative boy."

"And what extra curriculars is he in?"

"He runs track."

"So you said he is creative, but he runs track. Whose idea was that?"

"Darry suggested he try out.."

"And what was Darrel's extra curricular?"

"Football."

"Did Ponyboy try out for that?"

"I believe so."

"Before he tried out for track?"

"it would have been because of the try out seasons."

"Hmm. Interesting. And how many times has Ponyboy been to your office for fighting or come to your office bloody?"

"About 20 odd times. Including times he had a bloody nose or was bruised and there was some evidence of hallway scuffles."

"20 times? And do you think this is all of the times?"

"well, statistically, especially in this environment where there is a strong norm of keep things from the teachers, that is unlikely." The principal admitted.

"Hmm. Darry's response?"

"He is always attentive and picks Pony up and cares for the injuries."

"But he has never complained or forced Pony to name the people who hurt him."

"No, ma'am. But-"

"Thank you."

"Next, I would like to call Ponyboy's doctor to the stand."

I wondered what Greta was doing. She was calling a lot of witnesses and we had decided that one of our goals was to keep it concise. But I watched as Greta asked only four questions. "Is Ponyboy recovering?"

"Is Darrel assisting in that?"

"What does Ponyboy need to recover completely?"

"Did you know the Curtises or any of their friends before this testimony."

I tapped my foot as the state's attorney asked the same type of questions she had asked for everyone else.

"Next, I would like to call Mr. Darrel Curtis, Jr."

I walked to the stand, trying not to show my surprise at Greta's litigation strategy. I thought I would be one of the last people called.

"Mr. Curtis, let's not beat around the bush. Why do you want custody of Ponyboy?"

"He is my brother. I love him." I said, honestly, following Greta's advice and being honest and emotionally vulnerable. "He is smart, creative, and young and I want to help him achieve that. finally, I want to keep my family together. My parents would have wanted that and I do too."

"Thank you. And don't you regret giving up college?"

"A bit, of course. But this is much more important to me. And who knows, who says I can't go to college later once Pony is, hopefully, in college."

"So you haven't given up on college."

"No, ma'am."

"And are you happy?"

"Not knowing whether Pony can come home? Seeing him… suffer in a Boys Home. Knowing he isn't eating properly and not being able to do something about it?" I said, groaning once I said it. I was never this public or open."

Greta smiled slightly. "I meant, before Ponyboy was taken from you, were you happy?"

"Yes. I have a great family and friends group." I said.

"Talk to me more about how your family works. What is your schedule?"

"Well either Soda or I is home most of the time when Pony is home. The doctor suggested that he go out for some physical activity so if he didn't have track, then I, Soda, or one of the guys, goes out and throw a ball with him for a bit, and then I give him a snack, then he does his homework until dinner. He finishes his homework, I check it over, and then if he has some free time, he does, otherwise he goes to bed."

"That sounds like a wholesome schedule."

"What about this gang war? How do you protect him from it?"

"Soda and I trained him to protect himself and taught him that he should only fight to defend himself. But more importantly, we try to keep him out of those situation. Usually, we make sure he doesn't travel alone so he is protected and safe."

"So you can beat up anyone hassling him?"

"Well, no, usually it doesn't come to that, because well they know that we can beat 'em up so they won't even mess with him when he is with us."

"Deterrence effect"

"Yes."

"So you minimize the number of fights he is in."

"Yes. To the best of my ability."

"Let's turn our attention to your friends. They are a lot older then Pony and some of them, particularly the deceased Dally Winston, did and do have police records."

"Yes, some of the members of our gang do get their jollies doing some illegal things. Others, such as Dally Winston, got their jollies doing things I did not and do not approve of. But, all of those guys love Ponyboy and would protect him to all odds. If you note, he has never been involved in anything they have gotten arrested for. Unless they got in police trouble for protecting him, I guess that means he was involved."

"But you did let him go to the rumble with him and then he did get sick."

"If I hadn't let him come, he knew it was happening and would have followed. I thought" I knew my face showed my guilt and chagrin at this decision, "I thought it would be better if he came with us, where I could put him in a position to get hurt the least. I mean, so I put him between Soda and me, and in the middle of the guys so we could each protect him."

"But he got sick." Greta asked, gently.

"yes, and one of the guys took him to the hospital."

"the aforementioned Dallas Winston?"

"Yes ma'am."

"But then he was bed-ridden for four days."

"From the trauma of losing Johnny and Dally."

"Thank you." Greta said.

I started sweating a bit as the state's attorney came up. There was so much she could ask me. I know I have not always been the best guardian or parents. I certainly have not done as of a good of a job as my parents did with Soda and me and that they would have done with Ponyboy.

"All right, even if we accept your implausible explanation, that you let him come to a dangerous rumble to _protect _him, why did you let him come with you to the lot?

"I didn't mean to. Dally had just called. We were scared of losing another member of the gang. So I didn't think."

"So you are saying that you didn't pause to think about your ill younger brother when you raced out right after he had seen his best friend die?"

"Speaking of friends, who does Ponyboy hang out with?"

"Soda, myself, Steve, Two-Bit. He and Johnny used to buddy it up a lot?"

"So he has no more friends his own age."

I bristled. "It ain't like I or anyone else discourages him from making friends his own age. But due to the situation on the East Side his only other option is Curly Sheppard, and I forbade them from getting too close when I caught them playing chicken with cigarettes. Burning holes into each other's skin. None of the kids in his class or on the track team are willing to be friends with him because he is an East Side Greaser."

"Such a temper." She tutted, making me curse internally. Another instance in which my temper got me into trouble.

"And you admitted slapping him."

"That was the worst moment of my life and the worst mistake I have ever made."

Judge White broke in. "How have you made sure that that does not happen again?"

I blanked. What was I supposed to ssay to that. I had vowed that I would never do it again. "First of all, I talk to Ponyboy when he is doing something that drives me to that and I am not letting myself get stressed out. And whenever I feel like my anger is going to boil over I remember the betrayal in his eyes when I slapped him." I said, feeling like I was letting too much out, but knowing I had to.

"But, don't you think this and his lack of friends except for perhaps Curly Sheppard, brother of Tim Sheppard, who already has a police record rivaling Dallas Winston's, proves my point, that this is a bad environment?"

"No." I said, not knowing what else I could stay. "We love him and care for him the best we can."

"Your honor, I have nothing else. It is self-evident that Darrel Curtis is unable or unwilling to provide a proper environment for Ponyboy Curtis."

Judge White nodded and I almost got up, but Greta had instructed me to let the judge dismiss me and then get up or it would look like I was hiding something. It ended up being good because the Judge said, "what to do the guys do with Ponyboy when he comes over."

"Play cards, horse around, movies… they go with him to his track meets."

"And does he always accompany them?" Judge White asked.

"Well, know, I ask that they keep it G to PG around them, and sometimes they wanna… you know.. do other things." I said, forgetting my practiced answer to this question.

"these other things being key cars, in your brother's case, get arrested for being a public nuisance, and oh yes, getting in fights."

"Sometimes. But-"

"Thank you for your honesty, Mr. Curtis. She said, cutting me down.

I stewed and tried to recover as best as possible from that, focusing on what Greta had said.

"Redirect, your honor." Greta said.

"What was this arrest for public nuisance?"

"Two-Bit and Soda did Cartwheels on a public sidewalk." I said, remembering how much I chewed out Soda when I picked up him from the cooler.

"So a childish prank."

"Yes, ma'am."

"What was your response?"

"I scolded Sodapop and Two-Bit and made Sodapop do extra chores for a month."

"Hmm. And what is your policy about Ponyboy going to hang out with the guys?"

"I have to know what they are going to do and where they are going. And I need to know who they are going with." Two-Bit, for whatever reason, sometimes did like to hang with Shepard, and I tried to minimize the connections between Ponyboy and Tim Shepard, Ponyboy was at an impressionable age.

"Thank you."

"How do you decide what are reasonable rules and limitations on Ponyboy?" Judge White asked.

"Based on what my parents did to me, and tailoring it to what I think is necessary for Ponyboy."

"And so it is understood by you and others that though you do rely on the others to help, you are primarily responsible for Ponyboy's wellbeing and making the rules with him."

"Yes, ma'am." I said, confidently, all of the guys would back me up on this. There was no doubt in anyone's mind, even most of the time Soda's that I made the rules for Ponyboy. the number of times that the guys' rolled their eyes because I said Pony couldn't go out.

I started to relax into the witness seat as she asked me more of these questions. I knew that these were the questions I was good with. There was no doubt in my mind that I created good boundaries for Ponyboy and was good at trying to control what he was doing. Also, I made him concentrate on school work, by not letting him work during the school year.

"All right then, I would like to call Mr. Steve Randle to the stand, please." Greta said.

Steve got up and sat in the witness chair. I became nervous when I saw that he had his bored look on his face. It was a defense mechanism, I knew, that hid what he was really thinking, that he was nervous that Ponyboy would not be able to come home. But I as nervous how this would affect what the judge thought.

"You are close friends with the Curtis's?"

"Yes, ma'am." Steve said.

"How often do you find yourself over there?"

"At least 6 out of the 7 days a week.'

"You sleep over?"

"Sometimes?"

"Why?"

"Its better then my crib, your honor."

"In what way?" Greta asked, making me realize that Steve as not giving her the precise answer that they had rehearsed.

"It is a safe and stable household versus my household where I don't know when my pop is going to go ballistic and beat on me." Steve said, in a slight monotone.

I felt bad, I knew that Steve would never like to say that publicly and in such a fashion but I was sure that Greta had made him.

"And what are your thoughts about Ponyboy?"

Steve smirked, "He is almost my kid brother."

"You did not work for three weeks until your boss almost threatened to fire you a few weeks back. Why?"

"The kids were missing."

"The kids?"

"Pony and Johnny." He clarified.

"And you were out there looking for them?"  
"Absolutely."

"Sodapop is your best bud, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And when you hang out with him, does Pony come along?"

"When we go out, rarely." Steve admitted.

"Why not? I have heard that Soda and Pony are close."

"But often we want to do…" Steve smirked again, "more adult stuff. Pick up… girls, drag race on the strip, stuff like that. Darry would skin us if we took Pony along when we did that."

Greta smiled.

"So you think the Curtis home is safe and stable, how makes it that way?"

"It used to be Mr. and Mrs. Curtis and now its Darry."

"Thank you, Steve." Greta said, after a few more questions emphasizing my control and the warms and fuzzies of our house.

I sat up as the state's attorney.

"where do I even start?"

Steve said, quietly, but I knew his look enough to know it promised death.

I gave him a warning look. He had to keep his temper in check. All of us did.

"So, your father beat you and you didn't tell a teacher, run away?"

"I did run away, to the Curtis's. I generally get out before he starts."

"Why do you stay?"

"I am staying until I save enough money for my own crib."

"You are still in high school? You didn't drop out? Yet?"  
"Yes."

"Why."

"Higher earning capacity." Steve said. I knew that was a coached answer as otherwise his answer would have been glib, either where else will I pick up chicks or be praised for goofin' around.

"And that is important to you?"

"Yes, ma'am. Along with the respect that comes with that diploma."

"Then why didn't you convince your best bud, Mr. Sodapop Curtis, to stay in."

"People have different priorities." Steve said, his eyes blazing though. He was as loyal of a bud as you could have and the slight on Sodapop was going to make him go crazy. But I had a feeling that was what the state's attorney was going for.

"You have seen the boy get injured, tossed and tumbled. Wasn't he getting picked on at school."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And Darry responded by asking you to keep a closer eye on him at school."

"That was part of it, yes." Steve said, making me proud.

The case continued like this for a few minutes and then the state's attorney gave up."

"Shall we recess for five minutes? Greta, who is next? Mr. Two-Bit Matthews and then Sodapop Curtis are the two who are left for the petitioners, your honor."

"And the state's attorney?"

"I am going to call a child psychiatrist and the school secretary. That is it. I think the petitioner's witnesses have made the case for me."

I frowned. I thought making it brief was our strategy.

I walked outside to stretch my legs. I gestured to the guys that they could follow.

"Steve, way to go." Greta said, joining us. "She was trying to rile you and make you lose your cool and you didn't."

Steve shrugged and leaned against the wall. "So what is the state up to?"

"they are relying on the cross examination. I guess her strategy is not to bring in too much info and muddle the case. Keep it simple."

I looked worried, Greta looked at me. "Worrying is not going to help. let it go." She said. "As I said, Judge White is nearly impossible to predict anyways. One note, guys, it looks bad if you get nervous. Keep your faces impassive."

I was going to ask something else but Soda nudged me gently. "Take a break."

I opened my mouth to disagree, but Greta turned to Two-Bit "You are next. Keep to what Steve said, but don't use the same words. After that, Soda you are up."

I had a feeling that she had Soda after two-bit to end on a higher note.

"Petitioners call Mr. Keith Matthews, your honor."

I sat up subtly in my chair but tried to make sure my worry didn't come to my face. But I was proud of Two-Bit, though in a few places his humor came through he kept his answers brief and to the point. He didn't lose his cool and kept his testimony focused on what Greta called the goals: Pony is cared for, loved, and Darry is always in charge and in control. The state's attorney had a tougher time with Two-Bit as all she really went after him for was not graduating, and his answer was a glib "I am not smart like Pony."

Soda smiled at me as he went up next.

"It has been said that you and Ponyboy share a special bond." Greta said, softly.

"I guess so." Soda said, shrugging. I smirked internally, that was an understatement.

"Sometimes I am the only one who can get him to sleep or talk. Its just…" Soda said. Soda wiped his face embarrassed, he always hated it when he appeared to be the bawl baby but here I thought it would just work in my favor.

Greta smiled at him comfortingly. "Does it ever get annoying? Having a 13 year old brother tag along? When you go out."

"Ponyboy is not a bother." Soda said, fiercely.

Greta smiled. "But still, it must get a bit annoying when you want time by yourself and there is this brother… whose only friends are you guys?"

I got where Greta was going and prayed Soda did too.

"Maybe every once in awhile Steve and I do wanna do something that Pone shouldn't come around for. But Pone is good about not tagging along and I know if he asks then usually that means he really feels like hangin' out with us and we will do something else with him for awhile before dropping him home."

Greta smiled. "Thank you, Soda." Greta nodded to the judge again and the state's attorney came up.

"You are a high school drop out, correct?"

"Yes ma'am." Soda said. Unlike Pony and I, Soda had no regrets about dropping out high school and it showed in his even tone of voice.

"This puzzles me. So much has been made of the great Curtis family. Fighting the odds. Getting an education. But isn't the example of what actuall happens right in front of us? you drop out? Darry stopped short of college and you didn't finish high school. Who is to say that won't happen to Ponyboy too."

Soda's eyes flared. Both he and I were proud that our brother was brainy. He was the brainiest of the three of us. "Everyone has their own talents and sometimes those talents are different. Pone is a good student. I am a mechanic. I am happy and I contribute to my family in a different way. By studying I ensure that Pony now, and hopefully Darry later, can go to college and concentrate on school."

"Also, can you tell me again, if you and Pony are so close why didn't you go after him after Darry slapped him?"

The state's attorney didn't know it but she had stepped into a minefield here.

"Because first I was in shock, and then I was bawling out Darry for ever laying a hand on my brother." Soda said.

"Really? So your first concern wasn't your brother."

"He was in the neighborhood and I knew he would to go Johnny. I thought I had five minutes to bawl out Darry before I went after him."

"Who makes the final decisions in your house?"

"Darry."

"You said that you contriute a lot to the household income. Yet you are about to be eighteen. Become an adult. How can we be certain you are going to stick around."

"Because that is what families do. We are there for one another. Particularly in this neighborhood. If you don't have your family you have nothin'."

The state's attorney obviously decided that she couldn't crack Soda and that this line of question was becoming counterproductive for her because she said. "No further questions, your honor."

"I have a few." Judge White said when it appeared that Soda was going to get up.

"Soda, have you ever been outside Tulsa."

"No ma'am."

"Yes, I was going over your financials. If you didn't contribute as much to the household as you did you would have enough money to do at least one small trip a year and if you saved for two years, a big trip."

Soda's eyes became wide, making me wince.

Soda shrugged. "I am sorry, ma'am, I don't know what you are asking."

I winced again inside but Judge White smiled. "Don't you ever want to use this money on yourself?"

"Ma'am, I do use it on myself. If I need something I ask Darry. Heck, if I want something I ask Darry too."

"And you never wanted to broaden your horizons? Explore the world outside Tulsa."

"Not without my brothers ma'am. And when I say brothers, I mean Steve, Two-Bit, as well as Darry and Pony. Ma'am, if you say my budget has enough money for a trip, once Pone graduates COLLEGE all of us will do a big celebratory trip."

I tried to send Soda mental messages to calm down but Greta was smiling.

"One thing I am trying to understand is why didn't you finish high school."

"Ma'am, I have different skills. School was constraining me."

"Why are you confident Ponyboy will?"

"Because he will never be content in Tulsa. I told him this myself a few days ago. He needs to finish school because he wants to be, and can be, something bigger then Tulsa."

She smiled. "You told him this?"

"Yes, ma'am."

'"And Darry, what do you think of him as a parent."

"He ain't as good as Dad." Soda said, honestly. I saw Greta nod very slightly. "But he is learning on the job and what makes me be able to say that he is a good parent is that he cares. He is tryin' oh man is he trying and above all he loves us. He puts his life and soul into his family, his _entire _family."

"That would be?"

"Pony, me, Steve, Two-bit. Earlier, Johnny, Dally, Mom, and Dad.." Soda said.

"Why didn't you ever take Johnny from his house?"

Soda shrugged. "We as good as did. Johnny was usually at our place and the entire gang had their ear out for what happened at the Cade place."

"You didn't call the state though?"

"No. Johnny was sensitive and I was afraid of what would happen. I mean see what is happening now. Grease don't get fair shakes. We would never have gotten custody of Johnny and he would have been sent to a Home. Instead, his family kept an eye open for him and gave him a home away from the problems."

The Judge nodded. "Thank you." She said, softly.

She picked up her papers. "A lot has been presented here today. I will need some time."

"Your honor, I have something that may be relevant to your decision." I heard a voice say, all of a sudden.

I turned around and saw Mr. Symes come forward. He gestured to Pony. "And you are?"

"I am Ponyboy's English teacher, your honor. I have been helping him deal with everything that has happened." He smiled slightly. "As an English teacher I believe that writing can be therapeutic. I have talked with Ponyboy and he has agreed to let you read this." He bought forward a notebook. "No one else has read this yet but I think you should before you rule."

"I thank you." She said, taking the notebook. She looked at Ponyboy. "Mr. Curtis, do I have your permission to read this?"

He ducked his head a bit. "It ain't that good. I wrote it all emotional"

She smiled. "That is what I want to read."

He nodded at her. "Has anyone read this?"

"Just Mr. Symes?"

"Did he give you any edits?"

"No ma'am. We were going to do that later."

"Did he coach you on what to write?"

"Ma'am, he just encouraged me to write about what happened and what I was feeling."

"Anyone else?"

"No ma'am. No one else even knew I was working on it. I just told Darry and Soda that I was doing an extra project with Mr. Symes."

She nodded. "I need about another day or two to collect evidence. Ms. Galvestone, Ms. Renart, please expect some additional information requests to your office today. The sooner I get the information the sooner I will rule."

"Yes, your honor." Greta said.

"Yes, your honor."


	9. Chapter 9

I went home anxiously. "We did well." I said, seeing that all the boys looked a bit demoralized.

"Pony, you can make it to a half day of school. I expect you to go." I said to Pony who looked like he was getting ready to make a run for his bedroom.

"Dar-" Pony protested, but looking into his eyes I knew he was protesting pro forma and was looking forward to going.

"Steve, Soda, drop him off on your way to work." I said, bracing myself for the inevitable fight.

"Steve, Soda." I said, my voice patient. "I need both of you to keep your jobs. I need you both to keep up your schedules."

Soda nodded, but I saw that he took Two-Bit outside a moment before he went to get ready.

I ignored Two-Bit, pulling out a newspaper for once, settling into my chair.

"Don't you gotta work, muscles?" Two-Bit finally said, an hour later.

"Not for another hour." I said. My boss hadn't wanted to risk the hearing going over and being left short handed and so had scheduled me only for an evening shift.

I watched him get nervous and shifty over my paper and lost my patience. There was enough going on without dealing with Two-Bit. I put down my paper deliberately. Usually that would be enough to get Two-Bit to stop squirming, particularly as Two-Bit was not an idiot, he knew the stress I was under, but he continued to look nervous until I got up and walked deliberately over to him. "What. Is. It. Two-Bit."

"I gotta go to work, but Soda said he would flay me if I left you alone." Two-Bit said.

"Ah." I smirked to myself. That made sense. Soda never threatened to flay anyone, but when he did…

But this was good to hear too. Of all the gang, Two-Bit was one person I worried about. He was a good kid, but it frustrated me that he didn't settle down in life more. It was good to hear him getting responsible about a job.

"I will protect you against Soda." I promised him, smirking.

He hesitated a minute, but I flexed my muscles and then tossed him on his backside.

I wrestled with him for a minute before getting of him gently. "Go on." I said, pushing him.

Two-Bit left, but not before shouting. "Pleease do not do anything that will result in Soda coming after me for not watching you."

"You need a baby-sitter. Not me."

Two-Bit threw a wadded paper at me. But it was a sign of his newfound, and slightly puzzling, dedication to his job that he kept going out the door.

I sighed and regaled in the rare peace and quiet in the house before I got up and made some quick dinner. I packed some for myself and left enough for the rest of the guys. I didn't need them blowing money eating junk outside.

I called Greta quickly on my way to work. "Greta, what did the judge ask for?"

"Just some more information on you, Darry." Greta said, her voice absent-minded.

"Thanks." I said, hearing that she was busy in her voice

"Please feel free to call me anytimes."

I laughed to myself slightly at the bad grammar coming from a lawyer, but knew it was further sign of the fact that she was busy.

I went to work and then got up early the next morning. I knew the judge could call any day.

I worked as long and hard as I could to try to avoid thinking about what could happen that day. Avoid thinking about Pony being removed from my custody, some judge saying that I was not a good parent to Ponyboy despite my work and best efforts.

I went home and saw that it seemed that Soda had a similar plan as the house was sparkling. He had obviously put himself and Ponyboy to work.

The next day the judge still didn't call and I was thrown for a loop again. On the fourth day, Greta called. "I got a call from Judge White's office. She would like to schedule us to come in tomorrow morning."

"Is morning good or bad?"

Greta was silent and my heart dropped.

"It's Judge White. No way to know." Greta said, her voice calming.

But in my heart I knew that Greta felt that this was probably bad news. She obviously knew that I knew because she added. "Darry. Please don't think on it too much. There really is no way to know what she is going to do. all this means for sure is that it is not going to be a short hearing. I would recommend scheduling all morning for it."

In a panic I quickly looked at my work schedule, but luckily I found that I was not scheduled to work the next morning. I sighed audibly. "Good. I am not scheduled to work til 2 PM tomorrow anyways."

"We will definitely be done by then. Just so you know, I do think the Judge has spoken to your boss."

I sighed, but knew that my boss would likely only say good things about me anyways so in the end that would help, not hurt me.

I got home that night and the boys saw something in my face. "Tomorrow morning." I said, quietly.

Pony looked nervous and I knew that I needed to calm him down. But before I could say anything, Two-Bit came forward and put his arm on Ponyboy's shoulder. "As Steve has said before, ain't nothing the state can do that we can't undo."

"Tim owes us a favor." Steve added, grimly.

I wanted to get everyone off this line of thinking fast. I knew that Ponyboy didn't like Tim and was leery about us being in debt to him.

"Come on." I said, at last, sick of everyone looking at each other. "Football."

I ran the boys outside and let them run off energy throwing the ball at each other. I stood back for a moment, struck by how much my life had changed. Just a few years ago, I was a member of what people would call a real football team. I had had friends my own age, intellectual equals, however I have to say that this was the best team I had ever had. I smiled at them. "Dinner." I hollered.

I raised an eyebrow as Two-Bit, smiling like a Cheshire cat, brought in 15 pounds of hamburger meat to grill up.

"Thanks." I said, suspiciously, throwing them on the grill.

He shrugged, "figured it was probably my turn."

I shrugged, and got to work on dinner. I wanted everyone in bed early so everyone would be well rested for the hearing.

The next morning I woke up early and once again went to my drawer and counted the money I had in there to ensure I had enough to get us to Canada if need be.

I sighed, nodded, then went out putting on my public face. "Everyone. Eat." I barked coming inside, seeing all the kids morosely staring at the food but not eating.

They all ate fast and piled to the court morosely. My biggest concern was, as usual, Ponyboy. I watched as Soda comforted him.

We met Greta outside. "It will be fine." She said, calmly, obviously seeing the distress in all of our voices and faces.

I went inside. "Is everyone present?" Judge White asked.

"Yes, ma'am." I said, standing up.

"Well, I know you have all been waiting." She said. "So, let me just get down to it. Before I give my verdict, I wanted to thank you Mr. Curtis. Darrell, if I may, you are the type of parent the state and justice system crave. You put everything after your love for your brothers."

I got a sense of foreboding here. she was going to take Pony from me…

"But, Mr. Curtis, honestly I cannot justify giving you full custody of Ponyboy."

My heart caught in my throat. I saw spots in front of my eyes and dreams of driving as fast as I could. "NO." Ponyboy's anguished cries drove me out of my thoughts.

Greta looked at me slightly, but I took comfort in the fact that she didn't look defeated. "You have done the best that you can, but after talking to everyone involved in your life I have come to the conclusion that I would be ruining at least three lives. Yours, Sodapop Curtis's, and the minor Ponyboy Curtis's."

Something in the judge's smile made me pause though…. I saw Soda get up, but raised my hand.

"I am making Ponyboy Curtis a ward of the state effective today." The judge said, signing a piece of paper.

"Thank you, your owner." Kathleen Renart said, getting up to take the paper.

The judge raised her hand. "I am not finished. I am ordering that Darrel Curtis be named the permanent foster parent of Ponyboy Curtis-"

My eyes started to water. Soda grabbed Ponyboy tightly. "PROVIDED." She emphasized, "that the state monitor to make sure that Darrel Curtis is satisfying certain conditions. The first is that Mr. Darrel Curtis must attend college. A four year institution. I will relax this condition if Mr. Curtis does not get into a four year institution his first year. however, then I will expect you to transfer. I think of the message your not being in school sends, and it dismays me. I am worried about the effect on Ponyboy and the other boys you call your family, whom you treat as your kids. If there is someone who can succeed in college it is you. If not now then later you will resent Ponyboy in part because you gave up college for him. You never achieved all that you could have materially and economically."

"And you can do it. I have gone over your finances and spoken with your boss. With the state money plus part time work you will be exactly where you are. On her own time, Donna here has researched schools and scholarship options for you."

I, somewhat dazed, took the list from the lady Donna.

"I also want you in a support group for teenage parents." The judge said, her smile a bit less bright now. "Just a week or two a month, but a support group where you can talk to others in your situation I think slapping Ponyboy was a sign of how tired you are and at times how out of your depth you are. I order the state to monitor the situation, preferably with a new social worker."

"Yes your honor." Kathleen said, obviously reeling from the decision as well.

"Is this understood, Mr. Darrel Curtis?"

"Yes… yes your honor." I said, still having not fully absorbed everything that had happened today.

"Mr. Ponyboy Curtis."

"Yes?" Pony asked, slightly timidly coming forward.

"You run away once more and you will have to do a stint in juvenile hall, understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"If you are having a problem, talk to your social worker, talk to me, but I want you to stop running."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good." She said, smiling at him. "We will reconvene here in six months."

I watched, amazed, as Judge White nodded at Bruce who I thought winked at me briefly and then left.

"Congratulations." Greta said to me, smiling. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thank-thank you." I said, still dazed.

"So." Pony said, when we got home and all the boys had _finally _left. "What colleges are you applying to?"


End file.
